Whatever It Takes
by grei-eba
Summary: COMPLETE- Dougie finds out he slept with his new teacher by mistake after meeting her out of school. Now she think they need to stop their weird relationship. A funny love story behings as he tries to win her back. Summaries suck, story doesn't, I swear!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,  
I all alone beweep my outcast state  
And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries  
And look upon myself and curse my fate,  
Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,  
Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd,  
Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,  
With what I most enjoy contented least;  
Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,  
Haply I think on thee, and then my state,  
Like to the lark at break of day arising  
From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;  
For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings  
That then I scorn to change my state with kings.**

**William Shakespeare**


	2. When I Saw You

**This is my fourth story, if you haven't read the first 3, feel free to do it :)**

**I hope you like the story and thanks already for reading it.**

**Enjoy and review please, just at least I know someone's reading it.**

* * *

**[Dougie's mind]**

We looked into each other's eyes, both of us completely surprised; I would hadd never thought I would see her here, _ever_! Ans she certainly didn't expect to see me here ither. No one in the room seemed to notice that the world aroun us had stopped. I bet she was thinking the same thing I was thinking right then... Well, remembering actually. I was thinking about what had happened about three weeks ago... I guess I will have to tell you because you won't understan a thing if I dont...

About three weeks ago, my bandmates and I went to a really cool bar where they had all those karaoke things and there are loads of people who sing like crap. The bar was for people lder than 21 years old and I've just turned 18 but since I am famous now, they let me in anyway. There were loads of people there and, just as I had said, many sang horribly, it was like a torture for my ears... Until one girl, one very sexy girl who had a face that should belong to an angel, was forced by her friend to go up to the little stage. She sang 'Before he cheats' by Carrie Underwood, her voice was amazing and she even sounded like a professional singer. I didn't take my eyes off of her in those 3 minutes she spent on the stage. I remembered Danny teasing me. 'I think out little Dougster's in love!' he'd said and laughed. Of course I wasn't in love, I was... Alright, I was horny! Yeah, horny! I'm a 18 years old boy without a girlfriend, what did you expect!?

I took me about an hour to catch her alone... She went to talk to the waitress and I followed her, pretending my table needed more drinks.

"Hi" I said as she waited for her drinks. She turned and smiled at me nicely.

"Hello" she said.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thanks, I don't drink alcohol, these are just for my friends"

"Oh... I heard you sing, what an amazing voice you have"

"Thanks" she smiled at me again and blushed "I was very nervous. I love singing, I always do in my classes, but I'd never done it before in front ot a crowd"

"Classes? How old are you?"

"I'm 19... Well, we are celebrating my birthday, but it's tomorrow actually. Let's say I'm in my way to be 20"

"How come you go to school then?"

"I'm a teacher" she laughed as if it as obvious.

"How could you be a teacher with 19 years old?"

"It's a very long story"

"Well, I have plenty of time"

We smiled at eachother, she was so nice... We talked for about 2 more hours, we liked each other very much, both of us forgot about out friends and just spent the rest of the night together. She told me she played the piano and I told her I had one, then asked her if she wanted to see it and that's how we went to my house... Then one thing led to another and by the end of the night, she was in my bed. Oh yeah, my bed. It was a shame I had to go on tour that very same day after we woke up together, but I'd promised her as soon as I came back... But I lost her phone-number and thought I would never see her again.

So here we were now, in my school... My mother had made me promise I would finish school and this was my very last year here. Our music teacher, Mrs Parker, a very old and unfriendly lady, had died during our holidays, so now we needed a new teacher... But how was it possible that from all of the teachers that there were in Britain,_ Rose_ had to be _mine_? How could she ever be a teacher? She didn't look like one. She looked like a sexy secretary, with a black tight skirt that left half her amazing legs uncovered and a white shirt.

She looked away from me and stared at the wild teenegares that sorrounded us. My class wasn't the best of all, teachers knew we brought trouble and they didn't like us much because of that. They were talking loudly and laughing at whatever they said. The girls' skirt weren't much longer than their underwear and whoever wasn't from the rugby team didn't talk much; those guys were asswhole quite abussive and you don't want to call their attention, so it was better if you acted like a ghost. I didn't have to worry about them though; I'm a celebrity, nobody messes up with me, though they weren't my friends either... They just weren't the type of friends I wanted.

Rose sat in front of the big piano that was in the middle of the big classroom and started playing a soft melody, the way she was playing it made it sound ever better and then I realized she was playing 'Yesterday' by The Beatles. When the rest of the class realized someone was playing the piano and it was actually a song we all knew instead of an old boring song like the ones Mrs. Parker used to bring for us, they all shut up and turned to see Rose. Once nothing but the sound of the piano filled the air of the classroom, she stopped playing and turned around to face us, smiling, as beautiful and, well,_ hot_ to be honest, as the first time I'd met her.

"Now I have your attention, I would like to introduce myself" she said "I'm miss Johnson, your new music teacher"

"Yeah, right" Matthew said. He was from the rugby team, one of the richest and most popular guys at school... And a jerk "_You_ are our new teacher? Babe, I could date you if you wanted"

All his stupid friends laughed, but Rose didn't show annoyance at all.

"Talk to me again like that and I will show you how sweet I can be, _babe_" she said in a very 'teacher-way', I'd never imagined her doing that. Matthew and his friends shut up and I would have let out a small laugh if Rose had been someone else. She stood up in front of the class and I couldn't help remembering how she looked under the sheets of my bed "Look, I'll be honest with you. You can come here and try to have fun in this class, we can play the instrument, write songs, whatever you like... Or you can come and I'll give you a lot of theory about music to study. And believe me, it's _not_ easy. You will have to come anyway, so it's up to you. All I ask from you are two things: respect and good mood. Can you do that?"

Everybody looked at each other as if they were debating what she had just said. I thought it was a rather cool idea, no more boring theory, and it didn't really surprised me either; Rose was cool, she had to have cool ideas too. She was the kind of the teacher you end up adoring by the end of the year.

Matthew and his friends looked at the teacher without saying a word, which ment she had their respect. She understood this and smiled. She turned around to sit in the piano again and I saw how Matt didn't move his gaze from her... Well... Butt. It bothered me a little bit yet I could't feel more proud of myself; I had gained that girl for one night.

I couldn'y help thinking just about one thing during the whole class: I'd slept with my teacher.


	3. No Stop Sign

**I'm in a very good mood, I did so well in my math exam, it's shocking! And I had fun at my gym class today, I just love playing handball! But I hurt my knee and it hurts so much now!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I hope more people get to read the story though!**

**This story is going to be related a little bit more to sex [Doug's 18, what did you expect?] and humour, but it has also drama coming later, of course, I'm the drama-queen :D  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

The bell rang and everybody stood up fastly to go to our next class. Rose hadn't almost looked at me, I was wondering what was going on in her mind or if she was upset because I hadn't called her, which hadn't been my fault really, but I had no time to ask her, my History teacher would get really mad if I arrived late to the classrom _again_.

"Mr. Poynter, could I speak to you for a moment?" Rose said just before I left the room.

I hesitated "I've got to go to my next class"

"I'll talk to your teacher. Stay for a moment, please"

"Alright then..."

"Close the door too, please"

I did as she told me and I waited until the rest of the students were away from the door, then ran closer to her.

"I am so sorry I didn't call, I wanted to, I swear! I lost your number" I said.

"Shut up! Someone may hear you!" she looked at the door nervously. I had a big window on it, so whoever was in the other side could see us, but there was no one in the hallway. Rose calm look was far gone, she looked as if she was about to freak out "Let me tell you something. I _never_ do something like what I did with you, I am _not_ impusilve, I'm not any kind of an easy slut either!"

"I never said you were" I said "I think you are amazing"

"No, no, no! Don't say that, Dougie!" she seemed desperate and was breathing heavily.

"Hey, calm down, alright?" I softly grabbed her by the shoulders and made her sit in a chair "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok! I slept with a student!" she put a hand over her chest and then unbottomed **[author-note: does anybody know is 'unbottomed' is actually right?] **her shirt a little bit to get some more air.

"Wow, don't do that"! I said as I stared at her chest. She gave me a killing look and I had to look away.

"You didn't tell me you were underage!"

"I'm not, I'm 18"

"Well, at least I didn't have sex with a underage" she relaxed a litte bit, then freaked out again "You didn't told me you were still going to school!"

"You didn't ask"

"I assumed it since you told me you had a job in a band"

"Well, that's not my fault, is it?"

She put her hair away from her face and I saw her eyes full of tears. I sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Dont worry, everything's going to be just fine"

"No! If they found out whay we did, I'm going to get fired and I'm not going to get a job as a teacher anywhere else _ever_ again! This is _hell_ serious, I **need** this job, it's all I have"

"Rose, stop worrying! Only my bandmates know about us and they don't even know you are my teacher, I didn't tell anyone from here, no one's going to find out about it. I promie you I won't tell anybody else about us" I felt her body relaxing a little bit again, though her cheeks were still red, as if she could still cry in any moment. I placed my hand on her check and softly turned her head so I could kiss her. I really wanted to be this close to her again, she was so attractive and adorable. I placed my lips over hers and she sligthly opened her mouth to let me tongue in. Then I playfully bit her lower lips as I remembered the first time I'd done it in that great night we spent together, she had loved when I did it.

Rose laughed but then stood up quickly and walked away from me. I looked at her confused, I didn't understand.

"Dougie, we _can't_ do this" she said "It's wrong"

"Do you regret what we did?"

"No, of course not, it was... Awesome" she blushed... I agreed, I'd been hell awesome.

I stood up and walked closer to her again as I grabbed her by the hands and puller her closer to me. I smiled and quickly kissed her once again.

"Then let's do it again"

"No, we can't!" she softly pushed me away, also watching the door nervously again.

"But nobody will find out, I swear"

"I don't want to take any kind or risk! Dougie, you don't get it, I **need **this job, _seriously_"

We stayed in silence for a moment; I wasn't going to accept this decision just like that, I wanted her, I desired her and I knew she felt the same way about me. Besides, the whole new idea of messing around with my sexy teacher made everything even more exciting now. No one had to know about us, we were safe and free to do whatever we wanted to do as long as we hid. But apparently she had a very high moral, while I gave a dmn about ethics. I mean, could we _really_ know what's _really_ wrong and what's _really_ right? We had met before we knew she was going to be my teacher, so there was nothing wrong about us, we liked each other. What if I hadn't lost her number? What if we had started dating a lot? And, anyway, what could possibly be wrong about love? Isn't it the most pure and worth fighting for feeling there is? Well, this wasn't _love_, but maybe someone day it could be, right? What if we had met before and had fallen in love? She was smart, nice and lovely.. But to be honest, what mattered the most right now was the attraction I felt for her. Rose was irresistible and I was insatiable.

"Then what are we going do to?" I asked.

"Nothing, that's what we are going to do, _nothing_ at all. I'm your new teacher and you my student"

"Oh, alright then, so I'm just going to pretend that I don't remember how you looked when I was on top of you and you-"

"Shut up!" she looked at the door for the third time and I coldn't help laughing "Oh, is this funny for you?"

"Kind of, yeah. There's nothing wrong in what we did, we had a great time, didn't we?"

"We did, but we can't do it anymore"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to do it again"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked down. I smiled; she still wanted me, I knew it! This was what I liked the most about her; she liked me and how... Well, how I did _it. _I'd never thought I was good at it, but with her everything felt so good and easy.

"That's what I thought"

"It doesn't mean I'll let this go on though"

"I will... You'll end up agreeing sooner or later, you'll see"

"I _wont_"

"Shall we bet?"

"I don't bet"

"You know what's your problem? Your moral's too high"

"That's not a problem"

"It is to _me. _I'll show you how great it is to be wild"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. Rose didn't want to stop this.. _thing_... that was going on between us, she just didn't want to get caught, so she wasn't going to get mad at me, no matter what I did, I was quite sure about it.

"Go to your class, tell the teacher you were helping me with some instruments" she said as she opened the door for me.

I stood in the doorway, just inches away from her. Nobody wsa around so I leaned down and kissed her quickly before she could move away.

"See you later, teacher" I laughed at her annoyed and shock face and walked away.

There was no stop sign for me in this road. If both of us honestly didn't want to stop, then why shouldn't this go on?


	4. You Owe Me One

**I had SO MUCH fun writing this chapter. I know that you may not have the same sense of humour or imagine this as I do, but after I wrote it and read it all over again as I tried to check my grammar or vocabulary and I imagined everything in such a funny way. I love this new character Jenny, she's fun and evil.**

**Hope you like this chapter as much as I do. It's quite long.**

**Oh my God, I feel like dying, my body hurts so much for yerterday's gym class and my knee feels like it's on fire. Dammit...  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

**P.D.: Maradona fucking SUCKS as a coach! Someone get him fired before we lose our chance to go to the FIFA World Cup!  
**

* * *

I've got money and I'm part of an awesome and very famous band, I've got blue eyes, my hair's blond and my boys is normal, thin. Despite all these things, I've never been good at getting girls to like me. Sure, my fans adore me but that doesn't count, they don't _know_ me. What I mean is that I don't know how to behave around them or what to do to catch their attention. Don't ask me how the hell I managed to captivate Rose because I had no idea, she's kind of the most perfect girl -well, _woman_ actually- I'd ever met, even my friend were surprised to see me leaving the bar with her. Danny had said he was even proud of me and, coming from him, who's an expert in the ladies' subject, meant a lot.

I needed to know ways to make Rose want me even more than she already did, so much that she would abandon her morals for a while and let me make her mine once again... Or at least let me be with her for a while, just talking but algo hugging and stuff. It was really good to be around her, she was very funny, our sense of humor was quite similar, I enjoyed being with her and I could see she liked being with me too.

The bell rang; time to go home after a long and boring class of Math. I grabbed my books and ran behing Jenny, one of the most pretty girls at school. She was king of the leader of the popular girls, who always hang out with Matthew and the rest of the team. She was friendly but just with those who she thought that deserved it; people like her, rich and glamorous. She wasn't a 100% bitch to be honest, I guess she was just trying to be someone powerfull and to be powerfull you sometimes have to be a bitch, it's the truth. But if you needed help and knew she liked you, she was great help. She knew loads of things about everything and was great at keeping secrets, she always found out about everyone's secret and it usually was because people just told her while asking her for an advice. This time, I needed an advice, but my secret would not reach her ears.

"Jenny, could we talk for a moment?" I asked her as we walked down the long stairs.

"Of course, speak fast though" she said as she moved like models when they walk. Everybody moved away from out way and stared at us; she was the popular girl and I was McFLY's bassist, people respected us, though I thought it was just stupid.

"I need you to help me with something"

"Split it out, Dougie"

"I need to know how to make a girl desire me"

She stopped walking for a moment and looked at me smiling "Kinky, I like it, Poynter. Thought I've got to say I would have never expected that from you"

I rolled my eyes and sighed as we kept walking "Are you going to help me or not?"

"You will have to give me something in exchange, I won't give away that information for nothing at all. You shoud know that"

"Oh, come on, I can easily gogle it"

"Then you don't need my help"

"Alright, alright! What do you want?"

She thought about it for a moment "I dont know, I'll tell you when I think of something"

I didn't trust that answer very much, she could ask me _anything_, even something unpleasant, and I would have to obey, I wouldn't be able to deny her anything after I'd agreed and you do not want to break a promise with her, she always kept her promises and knew perfectly well how to take revenge if you didn't keep your part of the deal... But if this would help me to win Rose back, then I'd do whatever she asked me. This was already a risky situation, a little bit more wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Alright, we have a deal. Now tell me what you know and it'd better be good"

She turned in a corner and grabbed my arm to follow her. She stopped when we reached the end of the dark hallway and spoke very quietly "There are three ways to catch a girl's attention. The first one; you can try to make her jealous with another girl. People say it doesn't work but that's crap, it does. That girl will wish she was the one you hug. You have to pretend you like another girl in front of her, though don't go too far, you do not want her to think you are not interesting in her anymore. You will speak to many girls when she's around, get close to the girls, hug them, behave kind of playful with them, laugh and talk to them. Look at her from time to time so she knows you are still thinking about her though she's not what you are thinking about all the time. You need to treat girls nicely so she'll wish you were like that with her too. That's when she'll become closer to you little bit little and then she'll be all yours"

"Jealousy, alright, I've got it. What else?"

"The second option; you have to show her how perfect you are, how great it would be to have you"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to be completely charming and lovely. If someone falls, you immediately help them to stand up and don't laugh even once. If someone drops something, you pick it up fastly. If she's saying something, you listen every single word she says and never take your eyes off of her, though you don't look like an obsessed idiot either. But you won't just do that with her, but with _everyone _else, so she'll see you are capable of listening, which girls love. You'll be a perfect gentleman all the time, not only with her but with everybody, so she sees you are not just doing it for her but because you are just perfect, being completely sweet and irresistible must be your nature. You _must_ be perfect. You _don't_ make stupid jokes, you _don't _do anything disgusting, you _don't_ say something that may not like her. You are the perfect man"

"Ok, that doesn't sound easy"

"Perfection's not easy yet not impossible either. If you want her, you'll figure out how to be all the things I've just said"

"Maybe I could-"

"No. Do _not_ use _your_ ideas. You'll do only what _I_ say. Don't think, just be perfect"

"But-"

"Third and last option, and listen carefully. You have to show her you love her"

"But I don't"

"Of course you don't, but who cares? If you want her to want you, then_ she_ needs to know you loved her from the very first moment you saw her. Got it?"

"I just don't think I could-"

"I don't care what you think, just _listen_, Poynter" she rolled her eyes as if I annoyed her, while I wasn't even allow to speak "Last option, and _don't_ interrupt me again"

I just nodded, I would have walked away from her, completely annoyed, if I didn't need her help.

"You are the Earth and she's the sun; there's no life in you without her. This is like the second option, but this time it's all about _her_. Someone drops something, you don't pay attention. She drops something, you fly across the room in a second to pick it up. You'll be a gentleman _just_ with her; someone bothers her, you defend her, she's tired, you bring her a chair, she's cold, you give her your coat even if it's snowing and you are sick, she's sad, you make your move but just as a friend. You are _always_ there for her, she sees you are just lovely with her and _just_ her, and you make her feel special all the time. When she smiles, she must feel she dazzles you. When she looks at you, you must smile so she sees she makes you happy. When she stands up, you look at her with fascination. When she talks, you memorize everything she says. Did you understand me?"

"You should write a book, this was more educative than the literature class last week"

"Books don't bring power; having you waiting for my request does" she raced an eyebrow and smiled evilly. She was right though. I told you, she's not a total bitch, but she wants power and knows how to get it.

"When will you know what you want?"

"I don't know, I'll just wait until I think about something and then I'll let you know what it is"

"Can't I just give you VIP tickets to one of McFLY's shows?"

"Oh, come on, I can buy hundred of them without your help, Dougie" that evil smiled reached her lips again, though she still looked pretty cool like that "You'll have to wait... And obey"

"Chill out, drama queen... Which of the three ways should I choose?"

"Try them all until one works"

"But with which one do I start?"

"Start with the option two. Then the third one if number two doesn't work. And if that doesn't work either, then number one. It's better to keep that one for the end"

"Why?"

"Some people don't know how to make this option work properly, they screw up. I hope you don't, you are my new student, you've got to make me proud" she laughed and I rolled my eyes..

"You can't tell anyone about this, alright?"

"I am a secret keeper, your secret is safe with me. And you'd better shut your mouth too, what I've told you remains between us"

"That's just fine for me"

"Can I ask who has caught your attention?"

"No, you can't. That's a secret you won't know"

"Oh, Dougie, I _always_ know, you should know that by now... You'll be hearing from me soon. Goodbye, Poynter"

I watched her leave as I stood still in that dark corner. This gave me a bad feeling, I started to wonder if I'd done the right thing. '_I should have google it_' I thought. I certainly had plenty of ideas to make Rose want me until she explode of desire, but I still didn't know how much this was giong to cost. Hopefully, she would ask me something related to McFLY, maybe meeting Danny, Tom or Harry, and I would be free... But I was fearing that wasn't going to be all... At least my secret was safe, though I would have to be careful, hiding something from her was a very difficult task and I'd promised Rose no one would find out about out little adventure together.

A door opened in the other side of the hallway and I watched Rose coming out of her classroom from my dark spot. She looked so pretty like that. She leaned against the wall for a moment, took a big breath and walked away. I wondered what she was thinking, why she had breath so deeply; was she thinking about me? I couldn't think about something that wasn't related to her; her body, her smell, her voice, her lips, her hair, her smile. I had just seen her twice but she was driving me insane. Desire still ran through my body, now I could understand Danny perfectly, why he always had to make a girl he liked fall for him; you just can't stop. I couldn't stop. And I wasn't going to stop... Not until I had her once again.


	5. All I Can Give

**I wrote this chapter as I listened 'Back In Black' for about 5 times and more AC/DC. I just love how that music makes me feel, cheers me up, makes me have fun. Try it! I'll give you a list of my faves from them if you want. They put you on a good mood. Everybody thinks a lot of stuff I listen it's just crap but man, I wouldn't trade my music for a ticket to heaven in the fanciest airline on Earth, no way darling... And that's because I don't believe on heaven :D But you got it, right?**

**'Let me put love into you'. You HAVE to listen to that song, the instruments sound AMAZING! Seriously, just try listening to it! Oh, and 'Hells Bells' is just brilliant, love how they used it on Supernatural, so sad when Dean died! And nobody's probably going to read this but I'm having so much fun writing it hahaha.  
**

**Enjoy and review, I want to know how many people's reading the story.**

**Thanks to dopeyangel101, Holly360 and LittleRamona for reading!**

* * *

I followed Rose as she left the school, silently moving from the dark corner of the hallway. Nobody should see us together, people think it's weird and unapropiate to see students are teachers together out of school -imagine what they would do if they knew I loved the way she looked in her underwear-, and we certainly didn't want to catch anyone's attention, so I just followed her for about 10 streets. Then I thought it would be safe to talk to her now that we were one kilometre away form school.

I hugged her from behing and she shouted and tried to hit me. I turned her around so she could see it was just me and felt surprised when I saw her extremely horrified face.

"Rose, it's me, relax" I said.

She put a hand over her chest and looked at me in shock. Then she did something I wasn't expecting; burst out into tears. I quickly put my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Rosie, I'm so _so_ sorry, I never thought I would scared you that much" I said, feeling like the biggest idiot ever.

Rose moved her head from side to side as she tried to calm down and breath evenly again, so she could also talk properly.

"It's not your fault..." she said between sobs "I had a very traumatic experience when I was younger... Ever since it happened, I freak out when people grabs me from behind without my knowledge..."

"Sorry, I didn't know... Do you want to talk about it?" she moved her head from side to side again and I didn't insist, I still felt so stupid, Jenny would kill me for this, I was ruining my chances with Rose "Well, it's alright now, you are safe, it's just me"

I leaned down to kiss her but she burried her face on my neck.

"Please, Dougie, _don't_" she said

"Then don't breath like _that _in my neck"

She laughed "Sorry"

I took her hand and kept walking in the same way she had been going before.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I have no idea" I smiled "Wherever you are going... And where's that by the way?"

"Hme"

"Is it near here?"

"Not really, it's about 40 strees away from here"

"What?_ 40_ streets? And you are going to _walk_?"

"Yes, I don't have money to waste, Poynter"

"Let's take a cab, I'll pay for it"

"No, I don't want you to feel pitty for me or pay for anything"

"I don't feel pitty for you. Ok, let's walk if you want to walk then... But meanwhile, tell me more about you"

"Why should I? I'm your teacher, there's nothing you need to know about me"

"Do you walk holding hands with all of your students?" I raced an eyebrow and smiled playfuly; hey, I was getting good at this!

She rolled her eyes, though she didn't even try to let go my hand; Dougie I, morality 0. I knew that her idea of what was wrong and right was the only thing that was holding her back from doing what we'd done over and over again.

"I'm not British" she said. Bingo, I mad her talk! "I was born in Argentina. After... My beloved's death... I left the country. I just went mad, you knw? I needed to get away, so I came here, where my grandmother used to live. That's how I got the British's nationality and I changed my surname for hers so I would sound more British."

"What happened with your granmother? I mean, you said '_used to_'"

"She died about two years ago"

"I'm sorry about that"

"So am I... She would have liked you" she smiled, though I could see the sadness she hid inside, and I puller her closer to me, s atrong need to make her feel safe building up inside me.

"You think? Why's that?"

"I don't know, there's just something about you..." she blushed and for several moments I felt guilty for being so horny while she was so sweet "That's why I fell so easily for you, I think"

"Can I ask you a personal question? And be honest!"

"Alright..."

"Did you honestly liked _it_ with me? You are _so_ pretty, I still can't understand how you like _me_, not even my friends seem to understand how I manageD to take you home"

She blushed and kissed my cheek "You are great to be honest. And I don't know why you like _me_ either; I'm poor and not special at all. I'll tell you a little secret but you have to promise me you won't laugh at me"

"I wont... Now tell me, I love secrets"

Rose blushed again and sighed "I hadn't.. you know _what_... for 5 years until that night we spend together"

I raced an eyebrow and let out a tiny laugh of irony "Yeah, _right_, like I'm ever going to believe that"

"I'm serious! Guys have never paid any attention to me and when one of them finally did, they were just idiots at the end. It's like I gave up after some time, I get tired of dating assholes, hoping they would change or suddenly turn out to be someone who may actually care about me... I don't need a perfect man, I just want a little bit of love. Anyway, I gave up like I said, I learned not to trust guys and not fall for anyone's charms... But there was something different about you that night, you were so sweet, so unresistible"

I turned her around and locked my arms around her waist as I pressed my lips against hers, and to my relief this time she didn't move away. Instead, she playfuly touched my lips with the tip of her tongue while she caressed my hair. It felt so good to be this close to her again and I didn't want it to stop. We kissed for about ten more minutes as we hid in the shadows of a dark alley, but when she started caresiing my chest under my shirt, she stopped.

"This is _so _unlike me, you are so damn addictive"

I laughed and softly kissed her again "So are you, that's why I'm your new stalker"

"Dougie, I'm really sorry but this can not happen again, I** mean it**. I need this job and I'll do anything to keep it"

"But I'll go on stalking you, no matter what you od"

She sighed "I need to go home"

"Let me go with you" I kissed her again, she pressed her body even closer to mine -IF it was possible-, I could feel what she was feeling, I understood; she didn't want to let go, yet she thought she should.

"No way, I don't want you to see where I live"

"Why not? You saw my house"

"_Exactly_! It's a freaking mansion, Dougie! It's huge and gorgeous. Mine is a disaster and not because I'm disorganized but because the place is so old and it looks like everything can fall down in any minute. Besides, it's tiny, I almost don't have any furniture"

"I don't care about that, Rose"

"But _I_ do. Now, please, I really need to go"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, a bit annoyed "Alright, you are allow to leave now"

She laughed ans started to walk away, but I grabbed her by her waist again and turned her around once again, I just wasn't able to stop, every move I may was kind of half unconciously. Our bodies were so close now, I loved the way she smelled, it was as if she was all around me. I knew I would smell like her when she left and I loved the thought of that.

"One more time, one more night. Please" I said, my lips moving against hers.

"No way, little perverd. You are addictive and everybody knows no addiction can be good"

Rose placed her lips on mine one last time and caressed my cheek once.

"Thanks for the night we spent together, I will never forget it, it was absolutely wonderful, but that's all I can give you"


	6. Romeo And Juliet

**There's something wrong about my breathing and my chest... Everytime I try to breath, I feel this thing inside my chest, a very strong pain, but it feels like the pain comes for my heart, though doctors have said there's nothing wrong with it. I spent three or more hours with this pain in my chest last night. I wonder if dying feels like this. If it does, it's not pleasant at all, believe me... It hurts so much :( Has anyone felt anything like this before? What can I do about it?**

**Not so great chapter, I didn't have much time to write it and like I told you, I spent three hours in pain last night and I usually write during the night, so... Hope you like it anyway.  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Dedicated to Vicky, though I don't even know if she's reading this, you never review, you evil friend! And I woke up at 8.30 on Sunday to teach you English! Here's your romantic Tom for you.  
**

* * *

I stood in the doorway, she hadn't noticed me yet and I was admiring her curves from the distance. I had Music class today and that meant time with Rose... But I couldn't be myself with her when the rest of the students were around us too, so I decided I would visit her during our break and nobody was around the classrooms. At least today I had an excuse to be with her and it didn't involve my wild hormones; I wanted her to help me with a song, she was a pianist and I thought maybe she could give me some good ideas.

This brilliant idea came up during a conversation in the recording studio last weekend...

"... and she's so amazing!" I said "You should have seen her in that skirt! She's got hell of a body!"

Tom rolled his eyes; he was the most romantic of the four of us and was starting to get tired of hearing me talk about how much I desired Rose. Harry just laughed from behind the drums, but Danny was excited about this, he was loving this new side of me. Tom calls it 'the dark side' and says it's contagious.

"Our Dougie is growing up!" Dan said.

"You are turning him into a pig, Danny" Tom said.

"Oh, shut up, Tom. You've been with the same girl since you were born, dude, it's so sad"

"No, it's not, it's awesome to feel this way about someone. _You_ should know that, Dougie"

The three of us looked at Harry, waiting for his opinions. He was starting at his drumb stick and raised his head when he noticed our silence. He made a big 'o' with his mouth and sat up straight.

"Don't look at me like that, I have nothing to do with Danny's perverd mind and Tom 'the loser' Fletcher!"

"Hey!" both Danny and Tom said at the same time.

"Oh, come on, tell me what I should do, Harry" I said.

"I don't know dude... I'm the middle of the two opinions. You know I'm with Izzy and I need no one but her, but I understand Danny aswell"

"You're not helping" I sighed and put my blue bass in my lap again. We were recording new sogs for our new album: Motion In The Ocean. **[author-note: do the math; if Doug's 18, then it's about 2005 and Motion In The Ocean was released on 2006 November]**. I'd thought about a great song just when I was at school during my History class; I wanted it to be called Transylvania. I'd called Tom and we had got together to start working in the song once I'd writing the lyrics of the song, I had a very good feeling about it, but we still didn't find a cool beginning for it.

"I don't want to get involve in this argument; anything I say can and will be used against me later" Harry said.

"Dude, we are not cops and robbers!" I said.

"Yeah, right, tell that to _them_" he glared at Danny and Tom as if he was afraid of them, just kidding of course.

"At least tell me how I can make her want me again"

"She already wants you" Tom said "The problem is that her mind is in the right place, unlike yours, which is not really a problem"

"Oh, screw morality, what's the fun on that?" Danny said, then turned smiling "I'll teach you how to behave with the ladies, you know I'm a professional in this"

"Don't listen to him if you don't ever want to get married" Tom warned me.

"I'm 18! I don't want to get married!" I said.

"Assholes always win, sorry Tom" Danny smiled evily and turned againt to me "There are many different ways to make a girl want you; there are the girls who love romantic guys, the ones who love jerks-"

"Like the ones Danny dates" Tom said.

"Exactly" Danny said "Hey, wait! That's not fair!"

We laughed, a confused look still stuck in Danny's face. Tom kept playing the guitar as Danny talked and I listened carefully.

"There are girls who like to pay for stuff, the ones who never bring money to dates, then the ones who love fancy places, but some others just rather go to the park... To make a girl want you, you have to think like her, act like her. To do that, you need to know what kind of girl she is, you've got to know her. Then the rest is just acting"

"Can't believe you are not an actor" Tom said, an ironic tone in his voice, but Danny didn't seem to notice it.

"Find out what kind of girl she is, then we'll take again" Danny said and winked at me.

"Meanwhile" Tom said "being nice to her won't kill you, you know? You can have fun without wild sex"

"Yeah, sure" Danny mumbled.

"You said she was a music teacher" Harry said "Ask her to help you with the song"

Back to the present...

Rose turned when I closed the door and rolled her eyes when she saw me. She put some piano sheets inside a closet and closed it loudly.

"Relax" I said "I'm not here for the reason your think... Not yet at least"

"Then why aren't you with your friends outisde? It's your break, the classroom is the last place you should want to see"

"Not if you are on it..."

"I thought you said you weren't here for the reason I thought"

"I said '_yet_'" I laughed at her annoyance and then walked closer to her "I need you to help me with something"

"What exactly?"

"I'm writing a new song and I can't think of a good beginning. I thought you could help me with something"

"I'm not a song writer"

"You can try, come on... Or I can simply start bothering you again sooner if you want"

"Alright, alright, I'll try... What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, some kind of introduction" I sang the whole song for her and she just listened patiently. She seemed to like it which made_ me_ like her even more; there's nothing better than a girl who likes your music, that's just so cool. I mean, if you had a band, would you imagine how bad you would feel if your boyfriend told you 'your music sucks'? Not nice at all. I was seriously beginning to think she was too perfect.

"Give me some time to think of it, I'll let you know when I have something in mind"

I smiled; that meant she was going to meet me again and I wouldn't be the one who was going to chase her this time.

"Don't look at me like that" she said and rolled your eyes "I know what you are thinking"

"You look so sexy when you rolled her eyes"

"You are like a perverd version of Romeo, you know?"

"Then that makes you my Juliet"


	7. More Than It Seems

**Ok, so I saw a doctor today because I can't stand the pain in my chest anymore... She said I'm stressed. I'm 15 and I'm already stressed... I'm going to die young, I'm 80% sure about that, so enjoy my stories while you can!**

**I finally learnt how to write rhythm without screwing up, awesome :D haha It may some stupid to you, but to me it's very important to get to learn how to write words properly, even if it's just one.  
**

**Enjoy and review**

**

* * *

**"Where were you?" Jenny asked me as I ran into the classroom to pick up my books. Our break was over and it was time to go to our Music class with my dear Rose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you miss me?" I said and laughed.

She raced an eyebrow "You are acting weird, you seem... _happier_"

"And should _that_ be weird?"

"Of course, you don't like being here, you can't deny it, I'm not dumb, I'm the smarter girl in the classroom, remember?"

"I would be careful if I were you; your ego may get too big and make your head explode"

"Oh, don't worry, it's under control" she smiled at me once but her smile disappeared just a second later "Now, will you tell me what you are up to? You are making me impatient"

"I'm not going to tell you, you are unreliable"

"That's not fair, you first ask for my advices then say bad things about me. Not nice, Poynter"

"Yeah, well, I'll have to pay for your advice later... Have you thought about what you want?"

"Not yet, nothing seems good enough"

"Will you tell me your opinion about something?"

"Sure"

"Will I have to pay for that too?"

She laughed evily "No, this one is for free, just beucase I like you"

"Should that be a good think?" I raced an eyebrow and smiled... Coming from her, everything can have two meanings and I seriously didn't know if that was a good thing.

"Just ask me"

"If a girl tells you something about her life... And it's kind of hard for her to talk about it, but she still tells you... Does that mean anything or she's just telling me as she would tell anyone else?"

"You boys are so dumn" she rolled her eyes, then smiled "Specially you"

"Just answer"

"Of course it means something, dumbass. We don't just tell guys things that really matter to us if we don't trust them. Have you ever heard me talking about my life?"

"Not really"

"That's because I don't trust people here that much. They are my friends but the people who_ really_ know you are the people who you let in on your heart. Do you undertand?"

"I think so... So it means I'm in her heart?"

"Or she's trying to trust you. I wouldn't let her down if I were you, trust doesn't just come and go that easily; if you lose it once, you probably won't get it twice."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm observant and I'm a girl, we just know about this stuff, we are smarter"

Rose was waiting for all of us in the classroom, watching us in silence as we sat. The students respected her, which was kind of a miracle really, they all were so damn stupid and arrogant, but for some reason they liked her; if they don't like you, you are screw, but if they do like you, then things are just going to be more easy for you. Maybe it was becase Matthew; he thoght she was cool -and hot, of course, he was as much of a pig as I was, the difference was that I had slept with her, I won baby-, so he wasn't going to cause her any trouble and neither would his followers.

"Good morning, miss Johnson" he said and smiled at her.

Rose smiled back, though she didn't know his intentions were far from polite, as she thought "Good morning, Campbell"

"You can call me Matt"

"No, thanks, I like calling all of you by your surnames"

"As you wish"

I rolled my eyes and sat behind me. Rose bit her slip to hold be laughter and raced an eyebrow when she saw my annoyed look. I caught Jenny staring at me and looked away soon, afraid she could see any connection between my annoyance and Rose... I surely didn't want _her_ to know about us, I couldn't trust Jenny.

Rose started writing a list of songs in the blackboard, we were all just staring at her in silence, which was extremely unsual, this girl had a big influence on uf, we were never this silent in the rest of the classes.

"Hey, I know that song" I suddenly said when she wrote 'Mad World' by Michael Andrews.

"Race your hand if you want to say something, Poynter" she said.

"You wouldn't have seen me anyway"

"Then wait"

I crossed my arms and raced an eyebrow; this was weird. Jenny, who was beside me, laughed.

Rose turned to face us all and smiled friendly "Do any of you know all of these songs?"

There was a list of 10 songs; Apocalypse Please by Muse, the one I knew, Claire de Lune by Debussy, Smother Me by The Used, River Flows In You by Yiruma, Toccata & Fugue in D minor by Bach, Nocturne Op.9 No. 2 by Chopin, Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright, Llulaby Goodnight My Angel by Billy Joel and Rock The Casbah by The Clash. I felt so stupid, I only knew one of them, but I felt a little bit better when no one raised their hand.

"Well, I was expecting that, so don't worry if you don't know these songs" she said and smiled "What I want you to do is google them and learn the lyrics and rhythm. I thought it would be cool if I could teach you with different songs; old song, new songs, cool songs, romantic songs... Different kinds of music. We'll talk about a lot of things thay may sound difficult and boring, but through this way it's be more easy and fun. So that's your homework for your next class; listen to music. How hard can that be? I'll give you 5 minutes to write the names of the songs, then we'll move on with something else"

Everybody just nodded and starting writing the names of the songs in their notebooks, but I stood up and walked toward to Rose, trying not to catch anybody's attention.

"What the hell was that, Rose?" I whispered.

"Dougie, go back to your seat" she whispered back, a bit nervous "I'm your teacher, for God's sake, when will you understand that?"

"But you don't have to be tough with me"

"I'm not, I have to treat you like any other normal student. We've talked about this. Please, go back to your seat _now. Please_, Dougie"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, this was already starting to annoy me. I didn't want to just see me or treat me as she would treat Matthew or anybody else, I was more than that! And she was more than that to me too, she was more than a teacher.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you get upset, but I can't treat you differently, at least not in front of the rest of the students. Don't make this harder for me"

"Will you promise to talk to me later?"

"I do... You know you aren't just a student for me, but I've got to pretend you are"

"What am I for you then?"

She blushed and hesitated, I knew she was about to answer but Matthew called her name from his seat and she turned away from me. I watched as she walked away and talked to the others students. I couldn't help wondering what was the answer to that question. I knew what she was to me; a girl that had a body I desired and who was also very interesting... Maybe she could be more than that, but so far that was it... But... What was I for her?


	8. PLAN A: The Perfect Man

**READ PLEASE **

**There's been something weird going on with chapters 6 and 7, no idea what it is, but you may not be able to enter into those two links some times and I hope this doesn't continue happening with the rest of the following chapters. If you can not see the chapters, send me a message please, I want to know if this goes on or it's just my stupid old computer, and I will also send you the chapters if you want. Meanwhile, I've already written about this to the website, I hope they solve it.**

**I WILL BE EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW THAT TRANSYLVANIA'S BEGINNING BELONGS TO THE SONG: **Toccata & Fugue in D minor by Bach**. YOU KNEW, RIGHT?**

**I finally have an avatar, I'm so stupid I couldn't figure out where I was suppose to put it, I'm so dumb with computers...  
**

**Enjoy and review... If you can read...**

* * *

I have Rose some space that week. I would go to 'visit' her everyday during my breaks, but I never talked to her, I just watched; I would always find her playing the piano, I could see she was putting a effort on the song, even though it wasn't even hers. That leaded me to think she was doing it for me, which made me think once again about the question I'd made her. I still didn't had an answer for that question and I wasn't going to ask her again either, for some reason I just didn't want to know the answer. I'm an asshole, if she said the wrong words, I would freak out and I certainly didn't want that to hapen, I want to keep going with this twisted, undefined thing that was going on between us, no matter what it was, I liked it. The _real_ qestion was: what did I want? I mean, did I want _more_ than just eer well, sex?

Meanwhile, I was trying to avoid those annoying questions that sometimes bothered me (I blamed Tom for that, stupid romance...) because, I'll be honest, love was the last thing in my mind. She was a perfect girl but I barely knew her, love wasn't in my list of things to do. Now. _making_ love, well, that's a whole different thing, isn't it? That was my number one subject on the list and I only wanted to do it with Rose, I had to defeat morality and damn, this one was a strong one, but there's always a way to break the most honest and strong perfect, there's always a caprice that can breaks us inside. I knew which was mind: Rose. I wanted Rose. I wasn't going to fight back my desire, all I had to do is make hers as powerfull as mine, too poweful to deny it.

Plan A had to begin. I tried putting together whatever I'd heard from both Jenny and Danny, two people who were genious at getting what they wanted, but sucked at keeping a lover. Well, it was either listening to them or Tom, who was probably going to marry his girlfriend Vicky as soon as they could **[author-note: from now on, on my stories, Tom's girlfriend's going to be Vicky instead of Giovanna, because my friend Vicky adores him. Vicky: you'd better review!]**. There were the ones who just wanted to have fun and the one who just wanted love, two very opposite opinions, and I thought it'd be better to follow the one that was more related to me.

Just as Jenny had told me, I had to be the perfect man. I knew this was going to be difficult, but Rose was completely worth it. Not only she was sexy as hell, I could really be myself with her and that wasn't something I could always find in someone, I was very shy since... Since my father left... Always afraid to be rejected again. I mean, if my own father rejected me and my family, why wouldn't the rest of the people too? I could make stupid jokes and Rose wouldn't get angry, I could bother her and she wouldn't punch me, I could kiss her playfuly loads of time and she wouldn't get impatient, she loved it, she did the same things I did... Which made easier to know what kind of girl she was and that was helpful for Danny's own plan.

The Plan A started on Thursday. I always had classes with her on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. My school was very interesting in music and that was the only thing I liked about it, I'd chosen this school becuase of that. When we arrived on Thursday, I'd already memorized all the songs and Tom had even helped me by playing them on the piano while I read the lyrics. She asked for someone to sing them with her for the first time while she played, we were starting with Smother Me, which was a romantic song, perfect for my plan. I raised my hand so fast that I thought half my arm would fry across the room. She hesitated a minute then told me to stand up. I stood by her side and she watched me for a moment.

"Do you have the lyrics, Poynter?" she asked me in a very 'teacher-tone'.

"I don't need them, I already now the song"

"Alright, then... Do you know when to start?"

"I said I know the song"

"I heard you"

"Then start"

We looked at each other for a moment, I was holding back a big smile and laughter, I just loved to see her annoyed. Anyway, that wasn't something a perfect man would have said, I need to practice on this! I remembered Jenny had especifially said 'you don't make stupid jokes' and I thought she may have meant something like this.

She started playing, I'd never heard the piano sound like that before, Mrs. Parker had always made it sound so damn boring, her classes were a torture. I sang the whold song, not taking my eyes off of her for one moment, though she didn't look at me for a minute, but I knew she knew I was looking at her and she wasn't looking at me probably because of that, as if she didn't want to face me while I was singing a love song as I looked at her and nobody by her and the room was also full of the rest of the stupid students, as if, for a moment, I was the perfect man and she had to fight back her impulses.

The song finished and the girls clap at us, specially me; quite many of them were fans of my band, one of them had even asked me to marry her, which had been pretty awkward and stupid... But I still didn't take my eyes off of Rose. She looked up at me and soon looked away; oh yeah, she was fighting back, it was almost tangible.

"Well done, Poynter. Now go back to your seat" she said.

"It was my pleasure" I smiled and walked to my seat slowly, feeling such a gentleman. This was actually fun.

Jenny looked at me for a moment, her left eyebrow raced.

"What?" I said.

She ingored me and turned to watch Erica, who was going to sing 'Apocalypse Please'. I caught Rose staring at me for a moment and I smiled at her. She immediately turned away and never looked at me in the eyes again in the whole class.

So, after all, did I have what it was necessary to be the perfect man? I think this was actually working out... Plan A was officialy in progress. Watch out, ladies, I'm becoming the perfect man.


	9. Promises That Don't Mean Much

**I like the fact that the ideas for this story just come so easily, I have loads of fun writing it and I love the way everything's turning out.**

**I'm reading a new book called 'The Analyst' by ****John Katzenbach. OMG It's SO exciting! Try it, it's amazing! Though you don't have to worry, it won't keep me from writing, I care about my readers!  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

I ran through the empty hallways. Another student had come into the class to tell me that Mrs. Johnson, my dear Rose, had asked to see me. It was Friday and I was glad a had a new excuse to see her because I didn't have classes with her anymore this week. If I didn't get to see her today, I would have to wait until Monday and I was honestly starting to get impatient, I was luckly if I got to talk to her in private for 10 minutes every day and I wanted more.

"You asked to see me, Rose?" I said as I closed the door behind me. I reminded myself I had to be completely charming, all the time.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you the song is ready... Well, at least they way I imagine it"

"Wow, that was fast, thank you"  
"You are welcome"

"So what are your ideas?"

"I have written the whole instrumental part on the piano, of course. You can use it as just an idea or as a guide for what you want"

"Alright, show me what you've written"

"Well, I was thinking I could record it for you and then send it to your email or something like that. You have to go back to your class, remember?"

"Oh, right... Why don't you come to my house? You can play it there and we will be able to discuss it better that way"

She raced an eyebrow "You think I'm stupid? I know what you are trying to do"

"What am I trying to do?"

"Oh, you know!"

"It's going to be all about music, I promise"

She hesitated then rolled her eyes "But you can not tell anyone about this, do you understand?"

I did my best to hold back a huge smile: Dougie II, Morality 0. I was getting good at this.

"I won't say a word to anyone, I promise. Though I'll have to tell my bandmates that you had the idea"

"Alright, they already know anyway"

"Then I'll see you tonight at 8 p.m., is that alright for you?"

She hesitated again "Not really. I'll be free after 12, midnight"

"What? Midnight? Why so late?"

"I've got to work"

"Where?"

"In a restaurant" she blushed "I've got two jobs, alright? Don't tell anyone about that either!"

"Alright, I won't... But why do you have two jobs?"

"Because I'm poor, remember?" she blushed again and seemed annoyed, then turned away as she put all the chairs in their right position. I softly put my arms around her and kissed the side of her neck once.

"You don't have to be ashame of telling me that"

"I know, I just... You are so damn rich and you know it, we are so different"

"Yet we want to be together, don't we? Don't you want to be with me?"

She turned around, still annoyed "Tonight after midnight, and stop pretending you are Brad Pitt, your acting is not that great, Poynter"

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the door "I'll be waiting for you, my Juliet"

* * *

So this was the second time Rose was coming to my house and I had to make every single second be as amazing as I could. She came after midnight, just as she said she would. I'd made some sanwhiches for her, though it wasn't very romantic but I wasn't good at cooking. She was wearing a very similar uniform taht she worn at school and she looked as beautiful as she usually did.

"I don't want to eat, thanks" she said.

"Oh, you've already eaten?"

"Not really"

"Then eat" I put the plate of sandwhiches in front of her and she looked at them for several seconds, obviously embarrased but I could tell she was hungry.

"Alright" she shily sat next on the piano with the sandwhiches in her lap. She played the beginning of Toccata & Fugue in D minor by Bach, which I thought was pretty cool, it gave the song a creepy but cool beginning, and then played some also cool chords. Then she begun playing the song in a pretty awesome way, many other chords involve and the room filled up with a kind of mysteriouf but playful melody. I loved it, it was completely genious, just what we were looking for... And her voice made it even more awesome. I couldn't help staring at her all the time, she seemed even more perfect to me know. She blushed when she finished and saw the stupid look on my face, which I quickly changed.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" I said, which made her smile.

"Thank you"

"You did all that by yourself?"

"Yep"

"You are a music genious!"

"Actually, I am" she laughed "I got graduated as a music teacher when I was 16" **[author-note: I'm getting graduated as a piano teacher this year! How cool is that? And I'm still 15!]**

"Wow, you are seriously perfect"

We smiled at each other. I put a lock of her hair behind her ear and laughed when I remembered that was actually the first move I made on her the very first night she came home with me. She looked down ashame but I took her face with my cheeks and slowly leaned to kiss her, but she looked down again and restes her forehead against mine.

"I can't... I _mean_ it... You should not want to be with me"

"But still, I do"

"There are things..." she hesitated "... You don't know about me"

"Like what?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

I rolled my eyes "Look, whatever it is, I don't care. Besides, it's not like we already have a relationship, so nothing can really go wrong, don't you think?"

I stood up slowly, her eyes closed, and once again I had the feeling she was fighting back whatever she was feeling "I've got to go home"

"No, stay, please"

"You said tonight was only going to be about music... You _promised_" she eyes flew open, begging me to let her go and it was just too much for me in a way, the power of her gaze overtook me.

"I never break my promises" I said, thought I would have done it if she had let me.

"Then I'm leaving..."

We walked in silence toward the door and I opened it for her slowly, not really ready to let her go, but there was nothing I could to about it.

"I'm sorry, Doug, I just can't be weak right now"

"It's alright" for now, I would make her weaker than she already looked, she belonged with me in a way. Why couldn't we be together if that was what we wanted? It wasn't fair! "Thanks again for the song"

"It was my pleasure..." she smiled at me, then hesitated but finally caressed my cheek "You are so adorable... I hope you find someone who deserves you"

"You are an angel, don't I deserve you?"

"I'm worse than you think"

I kissed her hand as gentlemans used to do in ancient times, when men were romantic. Girls love those kinds of think... Or at least they worked for Danny, who'd given me the advice.

"Take care, Rose. You are better than you think... I'll show you how much"


	10. Don't Mess With My Girl

**My sister's just called me and she's downstairs, how's stupid is _that_?**

**Ok, I had a quite annoying day and now the stupid messenger's not working and I don't know what the heck is wrong with it! So as soon as I finish writing, I'm going to turn off the computer because I'm in a serious bad mood.**

**Enjoy and review. That's for the reviews so far!  
**

* * *

I was halfway from winning, I could feel it. Morality, in the end, never really wins, does it? But apparently, Rose had made up her mind about us and wasn't going to fall for me again, at least not without putting up a big fight first. All this meant I had to get better at whatever stupid plan I was following. So on Monday my uniform looked brand new, my hair wasn't all messy but perfectly brushed, a very 'gentleman-style' as Tom called it, kind of like doctor Cullen from Twilight actually. I'd also brushed my teeth until my gums started bleeding a bit and Harry taught me how to sit and stand straight for once.

Out first was was with Rose, which put me in disadvantage because I always arrived to school with a sleepy look on my face, but I tried my best to look perfectly awake, though that was the real challenge for me.

I sat next to Jackson, a kind of nerd guy who learned to be a ghost between us so Matt and his friends wouldn't bully him.

"Good morning" I said outloud to everyone.

Rose turned when she heard my voice and let out a small laughed, but she put a hand over her mouth and turned away.

"Hi, Jackson" I said.

He looked at me confused and also surprised, his greasy hair not moving an inch every time he moved, it was shocking, but not as much as he too white teeth, you could see them from a mile away! He was lucky we had to wear uniforms at school because I was sure that, whatever we wore, wouldn't be something people couldn't notice. I knew he was a fan of McFLY, he's told me once, but he didn't let the others know it, afraid to get bullied again.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. How are you?"

"Fine, I guess"

I looked at Rose once, wondering if she was watching me being friendly with the nerd of the class. I mean, Jackason was harmless, a good guy, but he was way too weird. He was the kind of guy who was completely useless for everything but cience and computers, so talking to him implied great effort and patience, or at least to me, someone obviously under his level, his brain was way too more evolved than mine, that's why I never knew what the hell he was talking about.

"So... What did you do this weekend?" I asked.

"Not much, really. I've been reading a book about quantum physics, it's called 'Quantum Physics: Illusion or Reality?' and it's so interesting!Oh, and the competition of 'World of Warcraft' was suspended because of some weirdo who screwed up with the electricity but the comunity is getting together this weeken again so I think we'll be ready to play by then, it's going to be so cool, the graphics have improved so much!"

I just stared at him, absolutely confused. Why did he had to talk so fast? Didn't he realize I was dumb? Well, I'm not as dumb as I may sound, he's just_ too _smart! That guy wasn't ever going to get married. He would probably sleep with a picture of Bill Gates next to him every night and that would be it for his love-life.

"Ok, you know what? I remembered I need to talk to Jenny about... Something"

I stood up before he could get the chance to say anything else and kind of ran to Jenny's said. She looked at me with interest for a moment, then her amuse look faded away.

"You are going to get your ass kicked" she said very softly. Matthew was just two seats away from us and didn't like hearing anyone talking about Jackson. He really disliked him, probably because he was way more smart than all of us together "and his too"

"No, Matthew what mess around with me" I was in the cool-zone. Could you imagine how girls would react if he touched a single lock of my hair? Half the teenage population in Britain would kick his ass and he loved ladies, he'd do nothing to make them mad.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing" she turned around smiling and I felt paranoied. Did my hair look bad? Stupid Tom, he said I'd look awesome!

Rose stood in front of us, which meant the class had started. We were going to discuss the meanings of the songs we'd learned and talk about things like pitch, loudness, direction... You know, the different qualities of sound perception. I was so lucky she was my music teacher, this was the one thing I was good at and if I needed to show her I cared about learning and stuff, then I needed to also show her I was listening to her, I needed to talk to her.

"Let's start with Chopin's Nocturne, it's one of my favorites. What do you think of it? What emotions do you think it tries to transmit?"

A couple of students, including me of course, raised their hands. The boys from the rugby team were in silence, there arms crossed in front of their chests. Silence was the best Rose would get from them. She placed her eyes on me for a moment and I smiled at her. As soon as I did, she looked away and pointed at Ruth, who said something extremely stupid but of course she was right. If someone ever answered a question like that and the answer was wrong, then there you have someone with a lower level than mine.

Matthew laughed and his friends did too, probably just mimicking him, I was quite sure none of them had really been listening. Rose looked at him, her best severe 'teacher-look' on her face.

"What is it that it's so funny? Tell me, I want to laugh too" she said ironicly.

"Nothing, it's just... This is so stupid, miss Johnson" he said "Meaning of songs? It's really useless"

"Then who come I made tons of money with it?" I said as I looked at him in a really severe way, hoping I would turn out to be a good actor. Matthew looked at me in a way that should have scared me and I was really starting to wonder if my safety was in danger from this day on, but well, at least I was defending Rose "It's all about the meaning of the song"

"Thanks, Mr Poynter" Rose said and smiled at me. Oh, yeah, it was worth it... And she even asked me to stay with her after class, which was my final goal.

"What's up?" I said when the rest left.

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you again for defending me before" she smiled in a very 'Rose-way', very sweet and irresistible.

"I'll always defend you, it's alright"

"Hey..." she hesitated and I waited patiently, my heart beating faster, hoping her morality was about to fall down into pieces in the ground "What's up with your hair?"

"What?" I said confused... I wasn't expecting that.

"It looks weird... I like it more the way it was before"

"Oh... Well, I'll have that in mind... Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

She raced an eyebrow and the corner of her lips curved a little bit "What were you expecting?"

"Nothing that you won't do later" I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her again, leaving her completely astonish. Ok, maybe my plan hadn't worked and Doctor Cullen's hair-style didn't suit me but I'd gained her trust in a way, so one more point to me and morality still has 0. I'll show her, I'll show _everyone_, I'll be the perfect man for her.


	11. Can't Be Love

**Yesteday I left a message for you in the wrong story, I've just realized it and I feel so stupid. Well, the message explained that I wasn't going to update yesterday because I had to go to a funeral and I just wasn't in the mood for writing. I hope I don't have to go to many funerals in my life.**

**No school today either, awesome. I've just seen 'October Sky', amazing film, you've got to watch it! **

**Enjoy and rev****iew.**

**P.S.: I love when the boys talk :D**

**Oh, and I didn't check the spelling mistakes, so you may find some...  
**

**

* * *

**

"... I'm telling you, she doesn't like the 'gentleman-hairstyile'" I said.

"Are you sure?" Danny said "It has always worked for me"

"What's the big mystery?" Harry said "She's just not like the girls Danny's dated"

"Yeah, she's not dumb or slutty" Tom said.

"It's not_ my_ fault _those_ are the prettiest!" Danny said and Tom rolled his eyes.

"What do I do then?" I said.

"What about you let her be?" Tom said.

"Tom, you're not being helpful"

"Ask her to be our pianist" Harry said "We still need one. Besides, she already knows the song and she helped us to write it, she's got rights over the song"

We looked at each other, surprised Harry had finally said something useful after days of avoiding getting involve in the conversation, still afraid of both Danny and Tom, who gave him a killing look for helping me. His idea was pretty cool and I could imagine Rose even getting excited about it... _And_ she needed the money...

So here I was now, spying on her again during the break on Wednesday morning, with my hair all messy again, but my clothes still clean. Ok, she didn't like the hair but she'd said nothing about my clothes, so maybe she'd liked them this way.

"Hello, Rose"

She stopped playing something that sounded quite romantic and sad at the same time. She slowly stood up and smiled at me.

"How long have you been there?" she asked softly.

"A while... Are you alright?" I slowly walked toward her and put an arm around her. She didn't turn away or anything like that, which meant she wasn't ok, she needed love and who else but me for that task? "Oh, Rose, baby, what happened?"

"I'm just so sad, Dougie" she whispered as she pulled me closer and rested her head on my shoulder as I caressed her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" here was something I'd learned from Tom; don't _ever_ force a girl to talk, but listen if she does.

"No..." she said, which caused me to bit my lip; damn, now I was going to carry this big curiosity all day long "Just stay here with me, will you?"

"Of course, Rose, I always want to be with you... You are the one who always kicks me out"

"Oh, Doug, you are the best.."

"I know"

She laughed a little bit and I picked her up in my arms as I walked towards a chair. I sat but didn't put her down. Instead, she was sitting in my lap with her head still on my shoulder. I could feel her morality hanging dangerously from a string, it would fall very soon... Then I'd win.

"Distract me" she said "Let's talk about something else"

"I have an offer for you"

"Does it involve sex?"

"No... Unless you want to" I smiled and she rolled her eyes, but she couldn't fool me, I could see the small curve in the corner of her lips.

"What is it?"

"Well, since you helped ut with the song, we thought you could play the piano for our band. The song will be finished soon and we'll go to many different shows to promote the song. Do you want to come with us? It probably won't interfere with school and the shows are here in London, so both you and I will be able to come to school. We will pay you, of course, and it's an important amount of money"

She looked at me in shock, but smiling at the same time.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. You also have rights over the song, the music company will pay you for that too"

"Oh, no, no, that was a favor for you, I didn't mean to make money from it" she hesitated, then blushed "I did it for you"

Oh, there was this huge urge to kiss her again as I watched her red cheeks and her shy eyes She wasn't just the most gorgeous girl I'd ever met, but cute and lovely at the same time. How was it possible to be so perfect and yet _mine_? Because, ok, she wasn't mine, but she was nobody else's either and she wanted to be with me. I started to feel the warnings from a tiny voice in the back of my head, telling me this should remain just as desire, passion, nothing else, nothing involving love.

"Do this for me too, please. Play with us... And you can play with me later" I winked at her and laughed.

"I don't know... I mean, it'd be great if I could, but I don't know if it's apropiated, I should talk to the Head Master about this"

I rolled my eyes "If you want to jump off a bridge, would you ask that woman for permission too?"

"No, I won't because I hate heights so I wouldn't jump off anywhere"

"You know what I mean"

"You just don't understand, everything is so easy for you. I need to do everything right, one single mistake and I could loose this job. I'm not even officially a teacher here"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm under observation, they want to see if you make any progress with me because they said you were awful with the last teacher. If I don't make any kind of progress with this class, I'm out of the school"

"Oh... I didn't know that"

"Well, now you know"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault, _you_ are the one who never tells me _anything_" I put her down and stood up, completely annoyed; I kept trying and trying to be the best I could for her -well, thought my intentions weren't the best- and yet I recieved nothing from her, nothing at all. She took my hand and pulled me close to her again.

"Sorry" she said "Please, don't go... I'm just a little... Out of control, lately"

I sighed "Will you take the job or not?"

"I'll talk to the Head Master and let you know as soon as I know. I want to, Dougie, I really do, but I can't screw up. I _must_ be perfect and it's just so hard"

I sighed again and tried to call down; yeah, I could understand how that felt, being perfect wasn't easy at all, or even fun as I'd thought I'd be. While she was trying to keep her job desperately, I tried to get under her skirt, which could get her into trouble... She could loose everything for my stupid whim and that wasn't fair... But I just couldn't help it, there was something about her, I needed her in a way. I should get away from her, make things easier for Rose, but that wasn't an option for me, she'd been the first decent girl who'd laid eyes on me and thought I was something more than just a rich bassist. I wanted her, I wanted Rose... And there was that warning inside my head again. Did it mean I was falling for her?... In _love_? I didn't know what love was and I still didn't want to know it.


	12. Love Alarm

**So I woke up very early, at 9.30am on a SATURDAY, because my so loved boyfriend asked me to go to his house for a while this morning... And I called him before going, just to make sure he was awake... AND HE'S DAMN GONE! WHERE THE HELL IS HE AT 10.00 IN THE MORNING ON SATURDAY? He's better be buying a present for me and I'll get damn angry, you can bet on it. I'm not mad because I don't trust him or I want to know where he is, I'm mad because it's damn 10.00 in the morning! I should be dreaming!! I love sleeping!  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Didn't check the spelling mistakes once again, sorry.  
**

* * *

"I'm just doing this because it's a good work, alright?" she said "This time, it's got nothing to do with you"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, but I know what you are thinking"

"Oh, yeah?" Danny said, appearing out of nowhere "Can you guess what I'm thinking?"

Rose looked at him for a moment "You are wondering how many chocolates fit on your mouth"

"How did you know?" Danny's eyes were so opened that he looked like a frog "Are you a psychic?"

"No" Rose laughed "You're holding about 10 chocolate bars, it's a very childish thing to do, though I would love to see _that_ show"

"You'll be very welcome, my lady" he winked at her and I raced an eyebrow; what was _that_?

We were waiting patiently on a special room for celebrities, this was the very first time we were going to play Transylvania and Rose was about to freak out in any moment. Somehow, she managed to convince the Head Master that she really needed to do this -and she probably wasn't lying anyway- and after a long talked, the Head Master said there would be no problem as far as she went home after the shows, no partying with the band or anything like that, that wouldn't be apropiate... But I wasn't planning on following the rules...

"Danny, wait until we are gone, will you?" Tom said. He was like the father of the band, not because he honestly was the most talented of the four of us, but because he was always taking care of us; Danny don't drink before shows, Dougie don't even think about skateboarding before shows, Harry don't let Danny fool you again and make you drink before a show, don't do this, don't do that... Actually, I'm not complaning, we may have got in big trouble loads of times if it wasn't because of him. For example, if Danny ate all those chocolates right now, he is going to feel like crap when the show starts and that won't be good for publicity, we've got to make this song sound amazing tonight and _every_ night. We could screw up, yes, then we would say something funny, flirt with the crowd and start all over again, but it was better if everything went perfectly right.

I turned to Rose, who was staring into nothingness, lost in thoughts with a worried look on her face. I put an arm around her to confort her and smiled at her.

"You are going to be fantastic, don't worry" I said.

"It's not that what's worrying me" she said "I want to go home"

"Why? Is there anyone waiting for you there?"

She nodded and I felt a strong annoyance building up inside... '_Huh..._' I thought '_So someone's waiting for her in her house while I've never been allowed to even get close to there_' I stopped myself before I started an argument with her; why should this bother me? She could have whoever she wanted waiting for her wherever she wanted, we were nothing and that was my decision in a way. It was as if a 'love-alarm' started sounding in my head, warning me... '_Don't get too involve_' I thought over and over again.

"Are you coming to the big party with us later?" Harry asked politely.

"No, I'm going straight home, I'm not used to being away from home at the weekends. Besides, I'm not allow to go out with you guys" she said a bit shyly.

"Why not?" Danny asked confused.

"Because she's Dougie's teacher, remember?" Tom said and rolled his eyes, then looked at her "I'll drive you to your house if you want"

"No way" I said "I'll do it"

"You don't drive" Danny said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh, right... We'll take a cab"

"No, I can go alone, really"

"Rose, please..." I bitted my lip as she looked at me; everytime I tried to get closer to her, she pushed me away. Everytime I tried to be with her, she ran away. What was I thinking, what was I doing? What was the point in all this? Her morality was damn strong and I was too impatient. I needed to get better, then perfect-man-thing wasn't working, I always forgot about it, I wasn't perfect and I never was going to be, this was all I could give her. So maybe it was time to go to Plan B: the perfect _lover_; lovely, careful and romantic. Yes, I could do that, I would do my best for Rose.

A young girl came in and Danny looked at her immediatly.

"Hello, gorgeous" he said and she laughed.

"Danny..." Tom just looked at him and Danny rolled his eyes, secretly obeying Tom's also secret order. I told you, he's out father, but he's always right; not a good time to flirt with girls.

"You have to be on stage in 5 minutes" the girl said.

We all stood up and grabbed our instruments -well, Harry just grabbed the drum's sticks-. Rose didn't move, she seemed so nervous, so I sat next to her and took both her hands on mine.

"Before my first show, I almost fainted, you know?" I said.

"Is that supposed to be helpful?" she said as she raised her head.

"Yes... You haven't fainted, you are best than me. You'll be fine, Rose, I know it, you are... Special"

She rolled her eyes and laughed ironicly "I shouldn't even be here, I should be home, I should-"

"Just stop, will you? You are here, with me, and you are about to do something half the girls in Britain want to do. For God's sake, you've slept with me, do you even realize how many girls dream about that? And yet neither of them have a single chance because the only girl for me right now is you"

She sighed and looked down again, as if she was ashamed of all the things I'd just said "Why do you like me so much?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"There's always a reason for everything"

I thought about a good answer for a moment "I like you so much because I think you may be the one for me"


	13. PLAN B: The Perfect Lover

**Do you know the song 'A Dark Congregation'? Yesterday, I spent about 3 hours trying to learn it, it's so damn fast and difficult, it's driving me insane, but it's such a cool song, check it out.  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

What does it take to be the perfect lover? What do women want in a man? I remembered Jenny's words: _there's no life in you without her_. Was that what they want? What _Rose_ wants? Don't we all want to feel unique at least for once? Don't we all want someone to think we are unique? She seriously was unique to me, that was something I wouldn't have to fake. But how do you show a woman she's unique? How did I show Rose she was unique for me?

I'd lied to her and I felt a little bit guilty about it; I didn't think she was the one for me, that was way too much. But I just guessed that was what people call 'a white lie'. How much could that simple phrase hurt? It's not like she will remember it perfectly, right? I just hoped she wasn't those kind of women who remember every little detail of what you said, damn, those are so annoying.

I'd asked a few of my friends -just girls- what they like about a guy; great sense of humor, sexy, confident, a bit shy which make the 'perfect-boy' look sweet, romantic, smart, optimistic, stylish, successful... Damn, women want it all, don't you? I can't be all of that... I mean, 'smart' is really out of the question, you can't fake that and there's not point in even trying. Then 'great sense of humor'... I can make my piece with that, don't you think? 'Sexy'... Well, I've already slept with her so I don't have to worry about that. 'Confident'... I can be that as long as I don't get my ass kicked by Matthew... Then moving on to the 'shy-thing', I've alredy got that but it's not necesary with Rose. 'Romantic', I'll have to work on that, I'm horny, not romanctic, so that's probably going to be the harders part. 'Optimistic', well the desire for 'owing' her again is going to keep me optimistic for as long as it takes to succeed in this mission. 'Stylish', no way, girls, you are asking to much, I'm not going to change my clothes, long trousers are so uncomfortable sometimes. And the very last thing: 'successful', easy one, I've already got that. The romanctic thing was going to be the hardest thing for me.

So here was the big question: how to be romantic?

Jenny wouldn't help me in this this time, not for free at least, and I certainly didn't want to owe her more than I already did. So I was on my own this time but I had the best friend of the human race with me: google. I found a few ideas that I could use acording to my delicate situation with Rose; nobody had to notice I was being romanctic with her. It had to be a secret. So here were my ideas: leave little love notes everywhere, send her little but meaningful gifts, write love songs or letters for her, try to kiss her slowly, not in a horny way as I used to do, make a list of everything I like about her and then send it to her, sing love songs for her and that was about it. Well, they were 6 ideas, it was a good start.

On Monday morning, I was one of the first students when I arrived at school. I through my school-bag in my chair after carefully taking out a small rose and then ran to the music classroom. Rose was taking out her coat slowly with a very sleepy face as she yawned. I laughed and she turned to see me, then blushed.

"Good morning, Rose" I said and gave her a kiss in the cheek. She looked at me for a moment, as if she was observing me, suspiciously.

"Good morning"

"This is for you" I said and raised the rose at the same level of her eyes. She looked at it confused and then blushed again. She did that a lot, it made her look so sweet.

"Thanks... I guess... You are not getting sex for a rose, you know that, right?"

I rolled my eyes, though trying my best not to laugh "It's not all about sex" yes it is.

"If you say so..." she said.

"You were terrific last night" I said.

"I was so nervous"

"You'll get use to it, don't worry. You should go out with us sometime after a show. My friends really like you... Not as much as I do, of course"

She laughed and looked at me for a moment, her eyes filled with sweetness, it made me want to kiss her more than I already wanted to. She wasn't the love of my life and I didn't honestly think she was the one for me, that wasn't what I was feeling inside, at least not now, but there was something about her... Something that made my brain warn me about it from time to time. She was a girl I could love, she could make me fall in love with her and nothing good could come from that. We could sneak around from time to time if we wanted to.. well, you know what... But a _relationship_? Firstly, I'd never had a serious girlfriend before and I definitely didn't want to hurt her, which I was sure I would if we got serious. Secondly, photographers. Sooner or later, the world would know I was dating my teacher. It was so unfair, I met her before I knew she was my teacher!

I walked closer to her and put my arms around her slowly.

"Give me a second chance, Rose" I whispered into her hear in the best sexy-tone I could fake.

I slowly sturned her around and kissed. She followed the kiss, which made me feel so relief, I wasn't going to do anything she didn't want me to do, of course, but I was dying to do loads of things with her. I pressed her closer to me and she put her arms around me neck. Just when I was about to pull up her skirt, she softly pushed me away.

"I can't, stop"

"Rose, you want it too"

"Why are you doing this?" she said as she looked down, her face suddenly not so happy or shy, but a bit sad and troubled. She looked up at me, looked at me straight in the eyes, digging for the truth. I suddenly felt so guilty.

"Doing _what_?"

"Bringing me flowers, saying nice things..."

"Because you deserve it"

She sighed "Look at me in the eyes and tell me it's not _just_ about sex"

I hesitated; ok, _that_ would be a big lie and you never lie about important thing to girls like Rose. Well, _women_ actually.

"I knew it" she whispered after some minutes of silence. I wasn't going to lie, but I couldn't say that awful truth to her face either, I'd hurt her, just like I said I would and we weren't even together yet.

"Maybe it's because you don't let me in, that's why it can't be more than just sex. Let me in, Rose"

"I thought you were different" she said "I thought you would want more than just that. How can you be so selfish?"

"_I_ am selfish? I defend you, I got you an amazing job, I try to be romancit... You keep secrets from me, there's people waiting for you in your house, I try and try to get closer to you and you keep rejecting me. Don't call _me_ selfish"

"I can do all those things because there's _nothing_ between us. Don't you understand? We, this weird twisted _thing_, would never work out. I can not be with you and I can't afford being stupid"

"Oh, now you think _this_ is stupid? Love is not stupid"

"Don't be such a hypocrite, this ain't love! I knew love and I lost it. Everybody talks about love like they know what it is, it pisses me off"

"I don't know what love is, you are right! Then show me! You are teacher, teach me!"

"I can't! There are thousand of girls out there, I bet you can just go and pick the one you like the most and she would be damn glad to have you too. Find someone else, Dougie. Let me be. I can not be who you want me to be"

"It's not who I want you to be, it's who you are, you want it too"

"But I can't..." I saw tears in her eyes and walked forwards to hug her but she walked away. I felt disappointment running through my veins, I'd pictured this morning in such a different way, I'd imagined a very Rose and even maybe a kiss. This was the exact opposite of what I wanted. I put the rose over the piano in silence and waited some minutes, hoping she would say something, but no words came out of her mouth.

"You know, I..." I hesitated, trying to say the right words and trying to hide my sudden sadness "I tried to be perfect for you, but I guess I wasn't made to be romanctic. I was afraid I would fall in love with you and bad things would happen... I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore."


	14. You'll Be Sorry When I'm Gone

**If you don't know the song from today's chapter's tittle, then you HAVE TO listen to it: Blink 182 - Adam's Song.**

**One season closer to Summer... Once day closer to the coming disaster... Oh, I hate Summer. Winter rules; the sun goes down earlier and darkness and coldness are around us all the time, just as I like it. I mean, why do people like Summer? Do they like to sweat or what?  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

I didn't understand my disappointment. Yes, I'd spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to be romantic, I'd even asked Jenny for help, I'd bothered my friends with the same conversation for days and I'd spent hours thinking about her. I'd done all that but just because I wanted to get under her skirt, it didn't _mean_ anything... And I kept saying that to myself over and over again during the week. '_It didn't mean anything, all I wanted was just sex, only that and nothing more than that..._' Then why did I miss her this much? Why did I catch myself daydreaming about her, about _us_, loads of times? Why did I wanted to see her, smell her, touch her, everything, but in a different way than before, a less horny way? This, whatever I was feeling inside, was different from the wat I used to feel due to my large amount of hormones.

I wanted to talk to her again, but what was I going to tell her? She'd asked me to leave her alone, to let her be, she wanted me around but as much as she wanted her job. I was out of the game, morality had won. She didn't even look at me during the classes and I never raised my hand to answer anything. I just sat in the back of the class with the rest of the jerks and stared at her at the distance, wondering what the hell was this feeling that was bothering me so much. I wanted her to talk to me again, she had to, but she wouldn't.

I tried talking to her after class, but she would grab her coat and leave the room before I could even open my mouth.

Tom, Danny and Harry noticed a changed in me and I felt stupid; why was this so important? Did it really matter this much that it was making me change?

"You look... Sad" Harry said after a while.

"I'm not sad" I mumbled as I kept playing my part of 'Star Girl', one of our new songs, in the bass.

"Well, you are not talking about sex" Tom said "so there's something definitely wrong going on"

I rolled my eyes "My life is not all about sex"

"It used to be"

I sighed and stood up "I'm going to go out for a while, I need fresh air"

Before anyone could ask me anything, I ran down the stairs of the tall building in where we were and made my wat through the noise streets of London. It was snowing outside, just as I loved it, but I couldn't enjot it right then, my mind was somewhere else, far gone thinking about Rose. What was wrong with me? Why could't I stop missing her?

"Dougie, wait!"

I turned around and saw Tom running behind me. I would have laughed at him, he was wearing two scarfs and a huge coat, but nothing seemed funny today that afternoon.

"Are you alright? We were just jocking, dude" he said under his breath.

"I know, it's just... There's something bothering me and I don't know what it is"

"Does it have anything to do with Rose?"

"I don't know... I guess... Maybe..."

He raced an eyebrow "Just say yes"

"Alright, yes"

"What is it that's bothering you?"

"I have no idea, dude... Ever since that fight the other day, I can't stop thinking about her, it's like something's... changed"

He smiled and I felt like punching him. What the hell was so funny? "I knew it" he said "Your mind's not as pervert as Danny's, I knew you where end up falling for her"

"I'm not in love with her, that's ridiculous!"

"Then you are in the middle of the way"

I sat on a bench and he sat next to me. I knew I wasn't in love. Though I had never felt in love before, I knew that love had to be a bigger feeling that this one, something much more powerful, you can see it on people's eyes. But what if Tom was right? What if I was in the middle of the way? That didn't made sense either, I hadn't let myself fall in love with her, I'd made up my mind, I'd controlled and warned myself, I'd prevented this.

"Love is not that terrible, you know?" he said "It's not a bad thing. I don't know why you think like that"

"Because love sucks" I said, suddenly angry "It gives you fake hopes, you give everything you can for the person you love and then they can just leave you without nothing at all... Love can betray you, break you in the insde..."

"Rose would never do that to you" he hesitated, like he didn't know if he should say whatever he was about to say "What happened to your mum's not going to happen to you too, dude"

I bitted my lip and stoop up, even more angry now. I grabbed one of his scarfs and forced him to stand up.

"Don't you dare talking about my mum!" I said. Tom looked at my suprised, I'd never been agresived before. I immediately let him go and felt ashamed "I'm... So Sorry, Tom... I just-"

"It's alright" he said "I shouldn't have said what I said"

"What happened to my mum, to my family... It left a scar on me, you know? I can't trust love. I've avoided it for years"

"But you know you are going to fall in love sooner or later. You won't spend your life alone forever, dude."

"I know, I just... Don't feel ready yet"

"You'll never be ready, it just happens... And I think Rose it's a great girl"

I raced an eyebrow "You didn't think that when I wanted to have sex with her"

"No, I just didn't wnt you to turn into a pig like Danny"

I laughed and begun feeling a little bit better; Tom was a great friend ans also very helpful, he could help me to clear up my mind.

"If you want things to go slowly, then that's perfect... But don't let her be if you like her this much, Dougie... You'll regret it"

I sighed and thought about it for a moment... I'd tried loads of things to get under Rose's skirt. Now that I was actually starting to feel love for her inside me, what was I capable of to get her back?


	15. Unexpected PLAN C: Jealousy

**Good evening girls, sorry for the delay, I havent been home since 2pm this afternoon. I had a wonderful day with my baby, he's so cute!**

**Enjoy and review.**

**This chapter is quite long.  
**

**Special thanks to Holly360, who reviews in like _every_ single chapter and has followed my stories for so long! It means a lot to me :) So thanks!**

* * *

"A rose for another rose?" she laughed and I stood still, confused. Did she know? How could she know? Did she mean really Rose?

I'd just arrived to school, earlier than usual again. I wanted to talk to Rose, tell her I was sorry for being such an asshole and ask her to give me a second chance. But just after I left the classroom with a rose I'd bought for her -yeah, I know, second time I do this, but I had no idea what else to do-, I found Jenny leaning against the music classroom's door. She'd smiled at me in a very evil way as soon as she saw me, which couldn't mean anything good... At least for me.

"Hi, Jenny" I said, a bit nervous "I'm in a hurry, could you move away from the door please?"

"I certainly can not, you'll have to wait because I need to talk to you, darilng... Right now"

"What?" I said impatiently.

"I know what I want" she said and smiled once again as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Me"

"Huh?"

"I saw you with the teacher, Dougie" I suddenly felt a deep hole building up sinde me, like something falling down endlessly on my stomach. She knew? How could she know? I'd promised Rose nobody would find out about us and now Jenny, the Gossip Queen, someone I did not trust at all, knew about it. She's even better than the paparazzies at this stuff "I saw you the other day in the classroom. I've got to tell you, you guys look good together"

"You can not tell anybody!" I tried to sound threateningly, like I could do some damage if she did, but the truth was my knees were about to fail

"Relax, Poynter, I won't, I like her. But, seriously, the teacher? When did you become so naughty?" **[a/n: I love the word 'naughty' haha]**

"It's not like _that_"

"Well, I don't reall care either. I came to tell you what I want, not to discuss your love-life"

"I still don't get it, what is it that you want?"

"You seriously are slow, aren't you? I want you to do to me the same thing you did with the teacher... And _more_"

"You want... _sex_?" I could feel my heart beating faster and faster by the minute, confusion and a strange fear surrounded my mind. She couldn't be serious about this, she just _couldn't_, it was mad and absolutely pervert to ask that. I mean, I'd done dirty stuff and my mind wasn't an angel's, but come on! This was far worse.

"I do"

"But... I dont want to, I won't do it, Jenny"

"Oh, come on, it's just meaningless sex, you'll like it"

"Aren't you listening? I don't want you. And why do you suddenly want me? You've never liked me!"

"I know, but you have a nice body and you looked good when you were kissing Miss Johnson. I want a taste too"

"I'm not a toy, you can't ask me to do this, Jenny. It's insane!"

"Alright, then I'll tell the Head Master what I saw... Oh, and you know my father spends a lot of money for the school, don't you?"

I bitted my lip and quickly thought about my options as I ran my fingers through my already messy hair; I could have sex with Jenny, which would be very uncomfortable and unpleasent. I mean, yes, she was hot, but now I realized I had feeling for Rose, being with anybody else but her would be weird, it wouldn't feel right inside me. _Or _I could say no for the very last time and hope Jenny could keep her mouth shut about this... Which I honestly didn't think she would. Everything Rose had fought for would break down into nothingness in one single moment and all that would be just my fault, she'd never forgive me again. She would be completely humiliated and would probably never be able to teach in any school ever again... But I certainly didn't want to get under anyone's skirt but Rose's, my girl, my sweet girl. I owed Rose this effort, I had to do it.

"Fine" I said in an agressive tone "Tomorrow, 9 o'clock, my house"

She laughed as if I'd said something stupid and got closer to me in a sexy way, which wasn't sexy at all for me.

"Not tomorrow, dumbass. I want you _now_, Dougie" she grabbed my uniform's tie and pulled me closer to her.

"_Now_?" I felt even worse now, suddenly my throat felt horribly dry. One month ago, I would have been delighted to accept this offer, but now it seemed like a torture "Have you gone mad?"

"It wasn't such a horrible idea when you were with Rose, was it?"

"Jenny, we are going to get caught!"

"No, we won't" she raised her hand and moved Rose's keys "Your dear girlfriend gave them to me. She had to leave for a while and asked me to stay here... So we ahve the hole room for ourselves"

She pushed me in and quickly unbuttoned her shirt. I didn't move, I couldn't touch or do anything to her, I didn't want to. She softly pushed me closer to her placed her hands on my chest.

"You are going to have to do this, so you'd better make some effort. Do that know and this will end sooner"

I sighed; she was right. She placed her lips over mine and I forced myself to open my mouth and kiss her back. I could to this quickly and then leave. I knew now I should never owe Jenny a damn thing at all, I'd been such a fool. I picked her up and she put her legs around my waist; every felt so wrong, so stupid. I could feel her nails burried in my skin, which hurt, and I remembered Rose's tender caresses, her soft skin, the fondness hidden behind her kisses. How could I'd been so blind? How couldn't I'd realized she seriously may be the one for me sooner?

Just when Jenny and I **[a/n: I've always wondered if it is 'jenny and me' or 'jenny and I'. which one is right and why?]** were about to realy get into business, I heard the door open and I pushed her away immediately, fearing to see the girl I liked. Rose was staring at us in complete shock, her eyes and mouth opened. Jenny grabbed her shirt from the floor and quickly put it on again. She didn't seem so confident or evil anymore.

"I'm so _so_ sorry, _please_ don't tell anyone Miss Johnson!"

I didn't move an inch, I gave a damn about my opened shirt. Rose pai dno attention to Jenny, we were looking staright into each other's eyes, as if we both were trying to read out minds.

"Jenny, go to your classroom _now_" Rose finally said in a deep, emotionless voice.

Jenny looked at me once before leaving, then Rose closer the door loudly behind her. I quickly got closer to her, but when I was about to open my mouth to start apologizing and explaining what had just happened, she interrupted me.

"Don't say a word!" she said angrily. I waited while she closed her eyes for a moment. I fought back my urge to hug her and watched her angry face in silence. She opned her eyes and it almost killed me to see tears on them. She raised a hand and slapped me in the face. I didn't more nor complained, just closed my eyes as her hand made contact with my cheek and then stared at her again while she breathed unevenly. She raised her hand once more and hit me again. A tear ran down her face and I wished she could hit me harder for all of my mistakes.

"... In _my_ own classroom?" she said between sobs.

"Rose, I didn't want to do it"

"You didn't loko too disgust!"

"I sweat I did't! But I had no choice. Besides, you can not get mad at me, you can't complain, _you_ rejected _me, you_ asked _me_ to let you go, remember?"

"It didn't mean I didn't care about, you selfish, stupid little boy!"

"Don't call me like that! I want thing to work out between us"

"Oh, so that's why you were about to have sex with a student? It wasn't enough for you to do your teacher?"

"It's not about sex, for God's sake! I did it for you! Jenny saw us together and threated me, she said she was going to tell the Head Master if I didn't agree to have sex with her! I didn't want to do it but I had to, I had to do it for _you_! I give a damn about Jenny or about anybody else, I want _you_, dammit! Yet you only think that everything about me is crap! I'm just a selfish, stupid little boy for you and you kno what? I've had enough from you! I'm sick of this! You want me to leave you alone? Then guess what? Your dream has come true!"

* * *

**If you have an account in deviantart , then check my photographs, which is my second hobby. My accound name is the same than this one: grei-eba**

**It's a very cool website, by the way, you can find EVERYTHING in there.**


	16. That's Not My Boyfriend

**Sorry for the delay! I didn't have time to write yesterday and I left school easlier today because of some girly issues, if you know what I mean... So I'm writing now!  
**

**ABOUT TV SHOWS: I started watching The Vampire Diaries yesterday... I actually think it's kind of stupid, in the second episode the two main characters already kiss! Way too soon! And she's the rich, pretty and popular girl who lives in a small town and her parents died in a car accident... Too common. But whatever, I'm watching it until True Blood comes out again. It's a cool TV show anyway. Then there's Glee, which I think it's a very cute show, I've just donwloaded episode 3 and 4 and I'm going to watch them after finishing writing here.**

**Enjoy and review. Long chapter!  
**

**P.S.: Oh, damn, I feel like crap. Boys are so lucky.  
**

* * *

"She called me a selfish, stupid little boy" I said. It was Saturday night and we were having dinner in my house. Danny and Harry were mentally lost in a new videogame Danny'd just bought and I just could't stop thinking about Rose and yesterday's fight. I'd got so angry and left the room before she could say anything else. I had no idea what she thought of me after I'd told her the whole truth about what had happened, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know either, she obviously wasn't on my club of fans, if you know what I mean...

"What a bitch" Danny said in a distant voice.

"Danny, you haven't blinked in like 10 minutes, have you?" Tom said.

"Don't call her like that" I said "She had her right to get angry, right?"

"Yes, but not after you told her the truth" Harry said "You were doing the good thing... In a way"

"I think you're being dumb" Danny said "How many girls offer themselved to you like that girl did? You should have taken advantage of that"

"I don't like Jenny, Danny!" I said.

"Don't listen to him" Tom said "I think you should talk to her again, you didn't give her a chance to say anything about the truth"

"I guess I'll have to wait until Monday" I didn't think she wanted to see me anyway... That Friday, I saw her leaving school and a tall handsome guy was there waiting for her. He put his long black coat around her, then hugged her tightly. They had even walked away holding hands! I couldn't help wondering if he was the one waiting for her at home the other night. She'd never mentiones a boyfriend, but no one really ever mentions something like that if they are dating someone else, that would be stupid. Besides, she always had this urge to go back home, maybe there was always someone waiting for her, always that elegant guy. I couldn't compete with him, he looked like the perfect man without even trying, his hair looked amazing and so did his clothes, he even had a perfect posture... And if I tried to compete with him in a physical way, he'd kick me us extremely easily.

"I can drive you to her restaurant if you want" Tom said "I had to go back home anyway"

"How do you know where she works?"

"I asked her"

"Oh... I'd never really thought about that"

He smiled and stood up. I followed him to his cool blue car as I put my coat on, it was damn cold again, it would probably rain again soon, clouds filled the sky. No starts tonight. I was really tired after hours of playing today, out manager didn't give us any break and I was the only one to still had to go to school, so I was more tired than them. I almost felt sleep in the car as I listened to ourselves in the radio, but excitement kept me nervousness, I had on idea what she was going to say, this could get really bad or go really well.

"We are here, Doug" Tom said "You'd better hurry up, they are closing the place. I'll see to tomorrow, dude"

I opened my eyes as I opened the car's door and thanked Tom for the ride. I saw two guys who smelled like food leaving the last place opened, a lonely girl who was wearing a waitress' uniform leanin against the wall and an old guy and one more waitress inside the resturant, which was already empty.

"Hello" I said to the lonely girl, who looked up at me and smiled, maybe thinking I was going to ask her out or something like that "Does Rose work here?"

"Yes" she said "Are you looking for her?"

"I am, yes"

"Well, she's just left... But she lives right there, third floor, apartment number two"

I turned around to see the building she was pointing; it seemed old and not very pretty at all. Now I understood why Rose didn't want me to follow her to her home. It was dark and the painting from outside was ruined, several windows were broken, the front-door was deteriorate and it was about 5 floors.

"What do you want from Rose?" the girl asked me in a weird tone.

"I don't know honestly"

"Well, you'd better make up your mum, she's a great woman, not a girl, woman. Don't mess with her" she seemed a bit annoyed and fierce, she was obviously Rose's friend and was trying to protect her.

"Alright... Thanks for your help"

I walked towards the big building and rang the right bell from Rose's apartment. Nobody answer so I rang it once more and waited. A couple of minutes later, the same tall guy from school opened the door and we looked at each other without saying a word for a moment, both surprised. Oh, damn, I left so stupid. This must be Rose's secret, she had a boyfriend! That's why she didn't want to go on dating me, she already had someone else.

"Sorry, the bell's broken" he said after some minutes.

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"What are you doing here?" he said, now confused instead of surprised. He obviously already knew who I was, which made me nervous because I dind't know who he was.

"Nothing, I'm leaving" I took some steps backwards, ready to leave Rose alone once and for all.

"Wait. You came just to ring the bell and leave?"

"Well, no, I came to talk to Rose, but I guess that would be in vain" and I would get my ass kicked by that huge dude. He wasn't fat at all, he was just so damn tall...

"Why? She hasn't stopped talking about you since yesterday"

"Really?" I fought back a smile, thinking that he would probably beat the hell out of me if he found out I'd slept with his girlfriend "And... Are you ok with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I like Rose a lot, alright? But I honestly wouldn't want to get between the two of you"

He laughed "Oh, my God, that's so funny! You think I'm with Rose? So would wish my father. Darling, my name's Christian and I'm gay. I'm Rose's best-friend."

He laughed again at my stunned face. Now I understood why both his hair and his sking looked so damn good and clean.

"So I can talk to her now?" I said after a moment, realizing my ass would be safe for tonight after all.

"Sure, I'll go get her"

I took a big breath and laughed at my own stupidity. Well, that guy definitely didn't act or talk live a common gay guy, I thought he was pretty cool, her eally had me thinking he was Rose's boyfriend... But now my way to her heart was once again clear.


	17. Small Size, Big Deal

**Google this word and then go to the images: birdwatcher sweater. Don't you love it? I do!**

**I'm glad the week is over, I need to rest.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Rose seemed a bit impatient when she opened the door. She was wearing some pretty old jeans and an also old and big grey sweater. She didn't look at all like the elegant teacher, but the casual style suited her too. I guess she was still beautiful and sexy all the time, no matter what she wore.

"What are you doing here?" she said, not angry but confused, just as Christian was "I thought you hated me"

"I would never hate you" I said "I was just annoyed... I'm sorry you had to see what you saw, I was under the gun, if you know what I mean, I had to do it"

"Did you reallly do it for me? I want nothing bu the truth"

"I swear I did it to protect you, Rose" I got closer to her and slowly opened the door a bit more, so I could come in "I swear I cab be better, this can be more than just sex"

"I don't know..." she hesitated, but I didn't. I smiled at her in a sweet way and caressed her hand with my fingertips. I slowly leaned forwards and closed my eyes. Her soft kiss felt even better after Jenny's agressive kisses. I wonderred how she managed to smell so amazing all the time, always fresh and wonderful. We were in silence and peace until she broke the kiss and slowly placed her hands on my chest to take some distance.

"Dougie, I really like you, I do... But you have to hear what I say, you do not want to be with me"

"Rose, there's nothing that can scare me away from you, I promise"

She sighed "Nothing? Are you sure?"

"I am" I smiled at her again and kissed her once "So you like me a lot, huh?"

She laughed, but then her smile faded. I turned around confused and saw a little bit with kind of curly brown hair and also kind of dark skin, as if he was tanned. He was running down the old and large stairs smilng. He ran to Rose and pulled her hand.

"Show's starting, mummy!" he said in afunny childish voice.

"Honey, go upstairs, I'll be there in a moment"

The boy, who looked about four years old, looked at me once impatiently, but smiled too, which gave me a weird feeling inside and I felt I was going to fall in any minute. He looked again at Rose, nodded and then ran up the stairs again. I took step back when he was out of sight, away from Rose and looked at her, expecting she would say 'what the hell is wrong with you?' and then I would know I'd just imagined what I had just seen and heard... But Rose said nothingat all, instead she simply stared at me back, waiting, her eyes locked in mine, afraid.

Oh, my God...

What the hell...

Oh, my God. Oh, my God!!!!!

Did he really call her 'mummy'? My Rose was a mummy? No, no, no, no, no, no, no!! That just couldn't be truth, she'd never said anything about even been pregnant, nothing about kids, ever! And her body showed no sign of been pregnant in the past, it was absolutely perfect and gorgeous, as if it was brand new. How could she's never mentiones this? People usually say those stuff in the first or second date! That kid was probably born when I was 14 or something like that! I was still virgin back then.

"Please, say something" she whispered.

"You have a son" I almost chocked.

"Yes, I do"

"Why didn't you tell me? How couldn't you tell me?"

"Because I feared this. Every guy I've ever dated, always left me... And just because I have a son. It didn't matter if I was hardworking or intelligent, friendly, pretty or whatever. I have a song and because of that, nobody wants me. I freaked out, alright? I liked you so much and I thought I could tell you later but then the right time never came. I'm so sorry, Dougie"

"Well, sorry's not good enough. How ironic, you've just said you wanted nothing but the truth... Don't I deserve that too? You have a son, Rose! I haven't even finished school and you laready have a son!""

"And so what if you haven't finished school? That didn't seem to bother you before when you wanted sex"

"The kid nees a father and I'm 18!"

"I'm not asking you to be his father, I'm asking you to date me" It's a three years old little bot, he ain't going to bite you"

"I know what it's like to grow up without a father, he needs one and I can't give him that"

"He needs a male grown-up friend, I can do the rest"

"That's what you don't seem to understand; I'm not a grown-up, I'm a young and stupid bassist who gets naked on shows for losing stupid bets and eats chips for breakfast"

"You know what? I think I agree, maybe you are stupid"

"Oh, so now you are going to start insulting me... Again?"

"No, no, I'm sorry" she looked at me desperately and grabbed my hand "Dougie, it's not as complicated as it seems, I swear"

"I can't do it, Rose" I let go her hand and walked backwards "I'm sorry, I just... Can't..."


	18. Everybody Wants To Be Loved

**Not so long chapter today, sorry! I'm feeling like crap lately and I really want to go to bed again and just watch movies, though there aren't any good ones!  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

**P.S.: Flyleaf rocks.  
**

* * *

"She's got a son?" Danny said, completely surprised "But she's way too hot to be a mum"

"Isn't she? That's what I thought!" I ran my fingers through y messy hair and yawned. It was quite early that Sunday, yet McFLY was already rehearsaling. I need holidays so badly.

"Well, you'll have to face her again you want it or not, Dougie" Harry said.

"I can avoid her at school" I said.

"I meant tonight; we haev show, dude"

"We do?"

"Yes" Tom said in an annoyed voice. He was mad at me for freaking out last night, but nothing he could say would change my mind. I still thought I was right, that kid needed a father and I wasn't ready for that. Rose would find someone better sooner or later, someone better for her son, someone better than me "And you'd better not behave like an asshole with her tonight"

"Tom, relax, dude" Harry said in a soft tone, hiding his warning behind it. I met Harry before I met Tom or Danny, and it was the same for him. We became really close and we kind of formed a special friendship, he was kind of the older brother I'd never had.

"No, it's really annoying!" he said "What can possibly be scary in a three years old little boy? You are overreacting"

"I'm too young" I said.

"Well, so am I and I don't go bitching around"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Danny said confused.

Tom sighed and calmed himself down for a moment "Vicky's pregnant"

Danny, Harry and I looked at each other, not knowing exactly what to say. Were these good news or bad news?

"And... Do you want it?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do, it's my son!... Or daughter" he said and rolled his eyes "I'm not scared of something that is about five times smaller than me... I'm just worried I won't be able to be around him or her as much as I want to"

"You'll be hell of a father" Danny said "A cool one, dude. Can I be uncle Jones? Sounds cool, doesn't it?"

"Can I get the baby if you died?" Harry said.

"What kind of morbid question is that?" I laughed.

* * *

I was hell nervous, I was even ashamed to see Rose, but I had to pretend I was perfectly fine about it or Tom would get mad at me again, which would be uncomfortable. I felt guilty deep down inside me, I felt like such a hypocrite, I'd always hated the guys that had rejected _my_ mum because of my sister and me, because she was a single mother. I'd somehow felt they were rejecting _me_, they would have dated my mum for more time if I hadn't been there in their way. I had become one of _them_. But what else could I do? I couldn't take care of a child, let alone raised him, he'd probably turn out to be a drug addict who loved heavy metal or punk and wasn't ever going to work... Or have a shower. I was the exact opposite from Rose, the perfect mother, I was a disaster.

She walked in looking beautiful, no sign of the old clothes she'd worn yesterday. I felt a horrible emptyness inside my chest when I saw her little son by her side, holding her hand tightly. He was looking at everything that sorrounded him, his eyes wide open in fascination. She greeted every else but me, she didn't even look at me for a single moment... And I'm not complaining about that, I was glad she didn't. The little boy did, he smiled at me, recognizing my face, and moved his tiny hand from side to side. Oh, my God, I felt even worse now, he knew me, he would remember me for ever and hate me as I hated my mum's ex-boyfriends... Or not even boyfriends, just dates.

"When do we go on stage?" I asked Harry. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"In about half an hour, mabe a bit more. Sorry, dude, you'll have to wait" he answered.

I bitted my lip as I stared at Rose. She was talking to Tom and his son was sitting next to Danny, staring at him calmly as Danny played songs for him. He didn't look or act like the normal kids do lately, the annoying ones; he didn't run everywhere as he screamed, he didn't do anything to catch anyone's attention, he was calm and quiet. I could imagine Rose raising a kid on her own, apparently she was diong a great job, but at what cost? Never dating again? Forgetting what's to be young when she was no more than 20 years old? She was letting go everything because of him she had no other choice, did she?.. And I was taking away the best thing that had probably happened to her in months or years, as she'd said; a chance to be loved.


	19. Scary Little Angel

**I've written the first chapters of two different stories, though one is not coming out soon or I don't even know it I'm going to finish it at all. I hope you get to read my future stories, it'd be soooo cool.  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

I sighed and looked at myself in the bathroom's mirror. I couldn't wait to go on stage, in about fifteen minutes it would be hour turn and I always went to the bathroom before a show, I would mess up if I have the need to pee while I played, it'd happend before once.

The door opened a little bit and I saw Rose's little boy pushing the door opened through the mirror.

"Do you need help with that?" I said and smiled, it was rather funny to see him making so much effor just to open the door, which was actually more heavy than the normal doors, I guessed it had some kind of steel...

"No" he said. He looked around the bathroom, confused "Don't they have stairs here?"

"Stairs?"

"Mum made a little stair for me, I can't reach the toilet"

"Why don't you as your... mum.. for help?"

"Because she takes me to the ladies' bathroom and I'm a boy"

"I guess you are right"

"Why did you come home yesterday?"

"I needed to talk to your... mother" Oh, God, this was so weird.

"About what?"

"About grown-ups stuff"

"Did you make her sad? She looked sad. She said she wasn't, but I know she was, she always hides it"

"Always? Do you see her sad a lot?"

"Sometimes... I think it's because she doesn't eat"

"What? She doens't eat?"

"She never eats dinner... Did you say bad things to my mummy? She didn't say hi to you today"

Damn, this kid was smart and observant. How could I answer that without explaning that I'd dumbed his mum because of him?

"I think she's mad at me because I did something she didn't like"

"What did you do?"

'_I left her for the same reason the people I hate left my mother_' I thought, a bit angry at myself. A part of me hated myself for the decision I'd made but the other half kept telling me I was right, nothing good could come from our union. What could I teach this little kid? I mean, I wasn't that bad, I was in the most sucessful band in England, but I wouldn't be a good example for him either. I mean, I was lazy, irresponsable and was trying my best to sleep with my teacher.

"I did something stupid" I said.

"You said the 's' word!" he said with his eyes wide opened and it made me want to laugh so badly "Mum says that's a bad word"

"Oh, sorry. Well, let's not tell her I said that alright"

"Ok... But would you give me something to drink? I'm thirsty"

"Alright, let's go" he ran to me and take my hand, which was absolutely weird and kind of uncomfortable, though his skin was soft and his hand was like three times smaller than mine "You don't have to do that"

"I always walk holding mummy's hand, she says I could get lost if I dont"

I sighed and did my best to smile at him; the key to have control over kids is to be sweet. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water"

"Water? Don't you want a coke or something like that?"

"A what?"

"Oh, my God, what does your mother teach you?" we walked toward the little machine that sells cold drinks and he waited patiently next to me "You don't do much, do you?"

"What?" he seemed confused. This kid was like an angel, he was just like Rose, so lovely all the time, always behaving so properly. He was probably going to be like Tom, though without the farts and that addiction to Star Wars. A better Tom. The perfect boy. Women are going to die for this kid, he would be good looking and with proper help, he could dress up nicely and be a gentleman.

"Forget about it... Here you have" I gave him the coke and he drank a bit of it, but he made a disgusted face and looked at me ashamed.

"It's horrible"

"Oh, come on, you don't like it? What do you drink?"

"I told you, water"

"Just water?"

"Orange juice..."

"What about Fanta or Sprite?"

"What?"

This kid is so going to get his ass kicked in High School. Too good to be true and that's why stupid teenagers hate. If he was so damn perfect, he would be threat to the rest of the boys and that's when your ass gets kicked. Of course what happened to me was just because I was weird, so anyway you always get your ass kicked, how sad.

I sat next to him and drank his coke while we watched me "Listen, kid, you need to start drinking something more than water"

"But mummy says-"

"Not everything your mum says is write"

"Yes, it is" he looked at me horrified, as if I'd just said the 's' word again "Can I ask you something?"

"Alright"

"Are you my mummy's boyfriend?"

"No, I'm not..."

"Pretty girls have boyfriends. Why doesn't my mummy have a boyfriend?"

Oh, damn. Why couldn't this kid be stupid? What's up with the smart thing?

"Because...Your mummy is like a princess... She can't have a boyfriend, she needs a prince" alright, that crap made sense for a 3 years old, right?

"Are you a prince?"

"No, I'm not... I'm a bassist"

"What is a bassist?"

"I play music" he probably didn't even know what a bass was.

"Mummy likes music! Will you teach me to play music? That would make her happy"

"I could try... Your hands are a little bit tiny for the bass, though. Hey, what's your name by the way?"

"Andy" he said "What's yours?"

"I'm Dougie. Hi, Andy"

"Hi" his cheeks went red and he smiled. I'd never thought I'd say this but he was cool... And, well, alright, cute too. I mean, he's all tiny and funny.

"Dougie!" a not sweet at all Rose was staring at me as she ran down the hallway "Damn you, I've been looking for my son everywhere!"

"You said the 'd' word!" Andy said, his eyes wide opened again, and a small laughed escaped from my lips.

"It's not funny!" Rose said and turned to her son "Never, never leave like that, you said you were going to the bathroom!"

"It's alright, he was with me" I said.

"And so what? You suddenly are qualify to take care of him? Wasn't that what scared you away, little Poynter?"

Alright, someone's annoyed. Andy looked confused, he certainly didn't understand a word of what Rose was saying but for a reason I didn't know, I didn't want him to hear this, I didn't want Andy to see or hear us fighting.

"Rose, calm down... For him" I whispered.

She took a deep breath and put her arms around her son. She kissed him sweetly in the cheek, smilin at him, she was suddenly a whole different person, she was my lovely Rose, who seemed to be a very tender mother.

"Can we talk later?" I asked her.

"I don't know... I don't think I want to listen to you anymore, Dougie. You keep changing your mind all the time"

"And you don't?" I raced an eyebrow but she rolled her eyes.

"Alright. We'll talk at school tomorrow." she looked at me once, not annoyed or angry, but a bit sad, I could see it deep inside her eyes, she was hiding it, just as Andy said she usually did. She was usually said... Could it be because of me too? I was part of her sadness and that made me feel even worse. What was I suppose to do?

"Ok, I'll se you tomorrow" I smiled at her and felt a huge urge to kiss her; yes, I'd freaked out about her son, but she was still pretty and lovely, feelings don't just die in a second, you know?

"Bye, Dougie" Andy smiled at me and I sighed; he was such a good kid. I remembered Tom's words; what could possibly be scary in a three years old little boy? What could possibly be scary in Andy? He was sweetness itself, it was so obvious he was Rose's son. It was such a shame he didn't have a father. I wondered if Rose had told him what had happend to him. I wondered if Rose was ever going to tell me her full story. But what I really wanted to know was what the hell I was going to do about this.


	20. Not What I Expected

**Oh, damn, Monday, I don't want to go to school, I want to sleep! I'm already downloading 'Supernatural' and 'The Vampire Diaries'. Does anyone watch 'Glee'? When does it come out? Not today it seems. I'm getting addicted to TV Shows and this website.  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

I sat next to her in front of the piano and she didn't even look up to see me as she played a sweet song. I said nothing either, I was just admiring her beauty as I always did. I still had no idea what I was going to say, my mind was a mess and my feelings were all mixed, but this couldn't go on, I'd done a lot of stupid things so she would want me again and now, all of a sudden, I would give up?

I knew Rose was mad at me because I'd freaked out about her son, but I also knew she knew I had my right to be angry too because she'd kept this away from me for quite a long time and I was sure she wouldn't have told me right away if I hadn't seen Andy that night, she would have waited more.

The song came to an end and my hearbeat spend up. She took a big breath and looked at me with sweet sad eyes and I could hear Andy's words in my head over and over again, hunting me, telling me she was sad and I couldn't help thinking I was the reason, at least sometimes. I put a lock of her hair behind her hear so I could see her eyes and tried to think what I should say.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"I am too" she said "I should have told you before, but I was scared. I tried to push you away from me because I need this job, it's hard to get money, and at the same time, if we didn't go out anymore, I wouldn't have to tell you about Andy. I'm sorry you had to find out about him like that""

"I understand... I think. Where's his father?"

"Do you remember I told you that I moved here after my beloved's death? That was him. He died to protect me, a stupid thief hurt him with a knife and he just... Din't make... I was three months pregnant when that happened. He was the world to me, all I had. I went mad when he died, I thought I was going to lost my mind, I even..." she sighed "I even thought about suicide... But if I died, so would Andy, and how could I kill the last thing that kept me close to my dear boyfriend? I was 16 by then and had no idea what to do. I needed and escape so my grandmother said I could go and live with her. That's how I got here."

I kept silence for a moment, absorbing everything she'd said and feeling even more guilty; she'd been through a lot of horrible things and now I was there to ruin her days again.

I grabbed her hand and softly caressed it "I'm sorry..." I had no idea what else to say, nothing seemed like a good idea and I was afraid I would say something stupid.

"Let's just pretend nothing happened, alright? We had fun, but that's it"

"What?" I looked at her confused; I thought we were going to talk and then everything would be alright, even though I was still a bit scared about Andy, but I was too involve to just let her go "What are you talking about? I thought everything was going to be alright"

"Dougie, wake up. You are the boy who goes to bed late and travels with his band. I'm the one who works to feed my son and lives in a building that will probably fall down in a couple of years. I'm the teacher, you're my studet. We don't belong together, we are from different worlds, diffirent lifes. It was just sex, now it's time go on.

"Just sex? All this was just sex to you?"

"Yes, and so it was for you. Don't you tell me that all of a sudden you are in love"

"I think I may! We can be more than just... Well, whatever we were. We can be together. I know things may me complicated and it's a bit scary for me, but I want you... Andy seems like a nice boy, I think I can handle the situation"

"I don't want you near my kid, you are not a good influence, I need someone good for him"

"What? Why? I've got money and a job, I'm not alcoholic and I don't smoke, I haven't killed anybody"

"You slept with your teacher!"

"Well, excume me Miss _Perfection_, but, hello, _you_ are that teacher! And besides, now sleeping with my teacher makes me a bad person?"

"I don't want Andy to have that example, I don't want him to think he can bang his teachers"

"I'm just banging my teacher, I've got feelings, do you know what those are?"

"Don't come with that crap again. I believed you once and I almost made a fool of myself because of you, I'm not falling for that again!"

"But I'm telling you the truth, I like you a lot Rose"

"Shut up, just shut up, please!"

She ran her fingers through her hair impatiently and I sighed, trying to calm down and avoid getting angry.

"Don't you see? We fight all the time. We are not meant to be"

"It doesn't matter if we fight, things are not suppose to be easy when it comes to love"

"What if I don't want to love again? I did once and I almost lost my mind, Dougie. I could not go through that again. I don't want to risk my heart anymore"

"If you don't, then you'll never know what you missed. I can be good, Rose, I swear... Good to you, good to Andy. Give me a chance to show you"

"I don't want to feel anything... I'm sorry, Dougie, but you fell for the wrong girl"


	21. Liars

**I had loads of fun this morning writing the next story. Yes, I know, I have to finish this one first, but I got distracted! I decided the next story is going be all about Danny instead of Dougie, I think it's a good one, though it's not going to be too long I think. I thought about writing story for my friends too. For example, I've got this friend Vickt and I'm pretty sure she'd love a story about Tom and herself and the next story is for Ceci **[vicky: tell her about this please, thanks]**.**

**Well, whatever, go read.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**'_Dammit, dammit dammit!_' I thought all over again as I walked down the stairs toward my freedom.

It'd been about a month since the last time Rose and I talked as something more than just teacher and a student. I still liked her a lot but I was trying to convince myself that my feelings hadn't been hurt, but well, I deep down knew they had and I was still annoyed because of that. The very first time I open myself to a girl and she lets me down. And then they thought I was the crazy one because I didn't want to experience love. What can possibly be so great about it if it usually turns you down? She didn't want me around her or Andy, what else could I do? I'd tried hard to show her I could be more than her sex-partner, but I couldn't force her to let me in on her life and maybe she was right, maybe we didn't belong together, she would find someone better sooner or later, better for her and better for Andy.

Though I'm saying all this, I've got a date today. In fact, she was waiting for me outside the school and I was running late, my math teacher was angry at me because I wasn't doing my homework again and she gave me a whole speech about responsability. Bridget was leaning against a wall with a boring face and her arms crossed over her chest. She was nothing like Rose, but it was the best I could do, I was hell shy and I couldn't stop making a fool of myself every time I was around girls, I just got so nervous. She had a nice body, but a seriously strong attitude, which may be a problem for me later.

"I've been waiting for like ten minutes" she said before I could say anything else.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault, I swear. The stupid math teacher wouldn't let me go" I grabbed her hand and smiled at her playfully "Can I make it up to you?"

She smiled too "What do you have in mind?"

I closed my eyes and slowly leaned down to kiss her. Her kisses were a bit alike to Jenny's, quite agressive, not like Rose's, which were more soft and tender, but she was a good kisser anyway, I would have to get use to the difference and that would be it. Everythig reminded me of Rose in a way, of how great she was for me and the situation was getting a bit annoying. I wondered how long it'd take me to just get over the relationship we'd never really had.

Bridget made her way to my mouth with her tongue in just a fast way that it caused me to choke. I took a step back and coughed as she laughed. What was funny on that?

"It seems like you'll have to catch up with me, Dougie" she said.

I faked a smile and took her hand, ready to go wherever she wanted to, but my eyes met Rose's and the world seemed to stop for a moment. She was looking straight at me, Christian at her left side and Andy on her right side, also staring at me. She blushed when I met her gaze and turned away. What the hell did that mean? Why was she looking at me? Andy had an angry look on his face and let go his mother's hand and ran toward us. I froze for a moment, not knowing what to do. The little boy was running through all the people that was walking in that usually crowded place and Rose was trying to get him with difficulty, he was smaller so he could move easly.

"Wait!" Andy shouted at us.

Bridget turned around confused and I had a horrible feeling about this.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"She's Bridget?" I answered.

"How's him?" Bridget ask.

"He's Andy" I said. Oh, God, awkawrd.

"Why did you kiss her?" he said.

"We are dating, little boy" Bridget said, a bit annoyed.

"Stay out of this, Bridget" I said and she raced an eyebrow. Stupid strong attitude.

"Look, Andy, I've got to go, alright? I'll see you later"

"No, you won't. You don't care about my mummy or me. You said you would teach me to play but you lied! That's what all of you do! You lie and lie and lie!"

"Andy... I..." I looked for Rose between the crowd and she was just a few people away from us "I don't know what you want from me"

"I don't know what I want, I'm three years old! But I thought you were my friend"

"I am"

"No, you are not, you hurt my mummy!"

"Andy, come here!" Rose yelled at him and picked him up in her arms. She looked at me for a moment but said nothing at all. She walked away from us without saying anything else. I watched her leave and watched Andy's still angry face as he was carried away in his mother's arms.

"What the hell was that?" Bridget said "What an annoying boy"

"He's not annoying" I said "He's just..."

"Little and loudy and annoying" she laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? I think I'm a bit tired today, I'm going home. Goodbye, Bridget"


	22. Gone

**So I was checking some grammar today and I found this about guys that dump girls: The best revenge is a good life. That makes sense! It's genious! So if a boy ever dumped you, then go and have fun in front of him but not _with_ him, there's no better revenge than showing a guy that life without him rocks, right?  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Keep going though :D**

**P.S.: I love the parts in which the boys talk.  
**

* * *

"He was _so_ angry" I said and sighed. I couldn't take Andy's face off my mind. He'd called me a liar but, _basically_, I'd never really lied to him, right? I couldn't remember _everything_ I'd said around him. Had Rose lied to him? What had she said if she had? Maybe Andy just didn't understand Rose's decision, he was bright but he still was young, _very_ young.

"He's just a kid" Harry said "They get upset when they don't get what they want. Maybe he thought you were Rose's boyfriend and felt disappointed when you didn't ever show up again"

I could hear the rain outside and Danny's food inside his mouth. It surprised me how often we ate dinner in my house and yet I never cleaned a single plate. Once again we were on my house, talking about Rose, a conversation I'd avoided for a whole month, but I just couldn't keep what had happened this afternoon locked inside me.

"I still can't believe you dumped Bridget" Danny said, completely out of the blue, which honestly didn't surprise us anymore.

"She would have killed me on out first fight, I was lucky I dumped her in public or she would have kicked my ass" I said.

"Maybe you should talk to him" Tom said, out of the blue. So Danny's thing is contagious, huh? Anyway, I understood him.

"No, Rose wouldn't let me, she doesn't want me near him, I'm a bad influence for the kid"

"Oh, yeah, _sure_" Tom said with a extremely ironic tone "I forgot you don't have a job or money, oh and you _always_ treat people lke crap, and you are such a bastard with kids. Oh, don't forget you were such a bully at school!"

"She doesn't know that" Harry said.

"Then he should tell her" Danny said,

"I'm still here" I said.

"What we are trying to say" Tom said "is that you are a great guy, she's just scared"

"You've got to prove her wrong" Danny said.

"What I've got to do is let her be" I said "She's made her choice"

"Don't give up now" Tom said "I had to chase Vicky for about three months before we went on out first date"

"That's scary" I laughed.

"It's called perseverance"

"It's called _madness_"

"Dougie" Harry said "you very well know Rose is the one you want. She liked your friends, she's gorgeous, Danny's jealous of you, she thinks you are great and her kid is better than any other weird kid that you may kind nowadays. We can help you to get back in the game! We've got Danny, the expert in flirting, Tom, the sweet one, and me, the gentleman"

"I'm a gentleman too!" Danny said.

"You fart half the day" I said and laughed.

"I've got a delicate estomach!"

"So, Dougie" Harry said as he laughed too "The first step is to become friends with the kid, you'll win her heart very easily like that, women love that"

"I don't want to do it" I said, a bit annoyed now. I really did wanted to try again, but Rose didn't and I'd tried enough, I was done with chasing her around the school or the city itself, no more midnight visits, no more sneaking around during breaks. They were only making this harder for me "I've given up, seriously"

"So how come you dumped Bridget right after you saw her?" Danny said.

"She just wasn't my type"

"None of them ever is" Tom mumbled.

"I heard that!" I smiled.

"She still works for us" Danny said.

"Not _for_ us" Tom said "She's not our slave, she works _with_ us"

"We have a tour coming in a couple of weeks, during the holidays, remember?" Harry said and winked at me "She will probably have to come with us. Besides, the payment's great and you said she needed the money"

"You'll be stuck with her for weeks" Danny said and then smiled "We will have to se her gorgeous body for days, _how sad_, right?"

"Shut up" I said and slightly pushed him. He leaned backwards as he smiled and fell off the sofa in which he was lying. Harry and I burt out laughing **[a/n: is that properly written? I've always wanted to learn that] **but 'Sweet-Tom' stood up to help him

"Oh, dammit, Danny!" Tom said as he helped him to sit in the floor. Danny's nose was suddenly bigger and bleeding a lot, he'd hit his face against the little table and now my floor was covered with blood aswell as his shirt.

"It freaking hurts!" he shouted in panic "It's fucking broken!"

"Go get my car key!" Tom shouted at Harry, who stood up and ran to another room "You, Dougie, come on, help me"

"No way in hell, dude" I said. Ok, I'm not a bad friend, but I freak out when I see blood, I was already feeling nausea"

The bell rang and that was my sudden salvation from doing something disgusting that involved blood. I certainly didn't except to see Rose standing under the rain, her eyes red from crying aswell as her cheeks, her clothes completely wet and her breathing uneven.

"Rose, what the hell happened to you? Are you alright?" That was a great way to forget about Danny in less than a second.

"Andy..." she mumbled and then calmed down so I could understand whatever she was trying to say "Andy's gone"

"Gone? He's _dead_?"


	23. Without You

**Today's my birthday! So all of you owe me, all of you have to review :D I think I may get a new computer soon. This one is like 6 years old and works like crap.  
**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Thanks to Jessie for reviewing in 'The Letter', I don't know if you may read this, but if you do... Well, just thanks :D**

* * *

"Rose, what the hell happened to you? Are you alright?" That was a great way to forget about Danny in less than a second.

"Andy..." she mumbled and then calmed down so I could understand whatever she was trying to say "Andy's gone"

"Gone? He's _dead_?"

"No, not dead... As far as I know!" she burst out in tears and I held her close to me in quick embrace. She was freezing and completely wet, which meant I was getting wet now too "He's missing, he's just gone! I thought that maybe somehow he could be here"

"I'm sorry, he's not here"

Tom came almost dragging Danny and Harry was running behind them. They stopped when they saw us.

"I know you two haev problems" Danny said "but move!"

I hesitated; what should I do? They both needed me. The guys were probably taking Danny to the hospital and Rose's child was gone. My friend or... well... my _something_?

"Andy's gone" I said.

Tom opened his mouth to talk, then closed it.

"Go, it's alright" Rose said to me. I could tell just by how she talked that she was fighting back new tears.

"Dougie, go with her" Danny said "Tom, please, let's go!"

I held Rose even closer as they left. She let me do it without arguing even once. She seemed so fragile, so already broken in the inside, he was Rose's world.

"What happened exactly?" I asked once we were alone.

"He was upset the whole day. I had to work in the restaurant and he usually comes with me and stays in a zone in which kids can play, but he said he wante to stay home. When I went to our apartment to check on him, he wasn't there"

"Maybe he's in someone else's apartment. Are there any more kids in the building?"

"I don't know. He never _ever_ leaves the apartment without permission"

"I'm sorry but do you think it could have been a thief who took Andy away?"

"The police said there were no signs of agression or stuff like that, so he must have left on his own. He hates me, I'm such a bad mother"

"Don't do that, Rose, you are great, he's just upset. I'll help you to find him. Let's go to your apartment, alright? Maybe he left a clue or something like that or maybe he's back"

I called a cab while hugged her all the time. I not only hated to see _any_ woman cry, but couldn't stand even thinking that my sweet Rose was sad enough to cry.

"Did he ever mention any special place he likes?" I asked her as the cab drove away from my house.

"I don't know. He loves this park that's near ur building but it's closed now, there's no way he can be there"

"We'll find him, Rose, I promise"

"Why are you helping me? After everything I said to you... You should be with your friend right now"

"I gues.." I think I blushed "I still have feelings for you. Besides, there was nothing helpfull I could do for Danny, I would have probably feaked out more than I'd already had. I hate blood."

She almost ran up the stairs, probably hoping her boy would be back, but he wasn't. It was the first time I was in her apartment and it felt weird, I'd always thought I would be there to get under her sheets, not to look for her missing son. The place was quite small and dark, with very little furniture and a just a few rooms; one bedroom, a tiny kitchen, one bathroom and an also tiny livingroom. There were loads of photographs in the walls and some drawings, obviously made by Andy. Rose was in half the pictures there, looking younger than now and happier, always smiling. She seemed to had had loads of friends and family before.

I followed her to the small bedroom, Andy's bedroom. I wondered where she slept and then just figured out that she must sleep in the livingroom's sofa. She sat in the bed and held Andy's blanket closed to her.

"That's his father" she said and pointed to the photograph that was lying in the little table. Andy looked so alike to his father. In the picture there was only the face of a young guy around 17 or 19, he was smiling, looking in another way,he probably didn't even notice the camera around him. He seemed happy. I suddenly felt out of place; that wasn't just Andy's dad, but also Rose's first and true love.

"Andy always seems to think he will come back" she said "I told him his father is an angel now, that he lives in the sky, but Andy just doesn't get the idea of death, he still thinks he will come to visit us"

"He seemed to have loved you very much" I said as I watched more pictures of him and Rose together, always hugging or caressing each other, always so in love.

"I guess he did... I loved him very much... I still do" she said between sobs.

I sat next to her and put one arm around her and grabbed a teddy beat that was lying on the floor with my free hand. It had a little label **[a/n: I wasn't sure if it's called 'label'... that little piece of paper attached to clothes, you know what I mean?]** in the back and it said 'St. Mary Church Happy Christmas'.

"I had no money that christmas" Roe said when she was me staring at the label "and they gave me that for Andy"

Christian came in, all wet just like Rose, and made an 'o' with his mouth when he saw me, though honestly I had no idea what was going on in his mind, it wasn't like Rose was going to have sex with me while his kid was missing.

"Did someone find him?" Rose asked, a hint of hope mixed with her desperation.

"No, darling, no one's seen him, I'm sorry"

Rose put her hands ver her face and I helf her even closer, I could feel she was about to cry again.

Where can a little boy go for free at night withou getting in trouble or rejected? Parks, museums or restaurants were closed. Where could he be accepted? He was mad at everyone he knew. After a big fight with my mother once, many years ago, I tried to find my father for the very last time. Could Andy be trying to find his dad? Where would he go?"

"It's dark, it's cold and it's raining" Rose said as she sobbed again "He could be anywhere, alone and afraid, hungry or without protection, getting wet"

I caressed her back and felt uneasy as I heard the bells of the church; it was already midnight.

"No, he's not afraid" I suddenly said "I think I know where he is"


	24. I Miss You

**I'm officialy the most stupid and clumsy person in the world; I broke one of my boyfriend's gifts -the bracelet- about 5 minutes after he gave it to me. How on Earth can someone be _that_ dumb? I felt so bad and he kept telling me it was ok, but damn I _still _felt like crap, I want it to be fixed now! I want to wear it!  
**

**Wow, I've got so many reviews, I'm like a millionaire of reviews haha. Thanks a lot to all of you for that!**

**Enjoy and review.**

**P.S.: Just so you know, I know it's actually 'burSt out in tears'... I just missed the 's' the last time. Thanks to the ones who tell me about my grammar or spelling mistakes, it's really helpfull, don't think I would get mad or something like that, I won't!  
**

* * *

We ran holding hands under the rain. We both needed to stop and take a deep breath, but we didn't, we couldn't allow ourselves that pleasure right then and we didn't deeply want to stop either. All we wanted was Andy, we wanted to find him safe and quickly.

Rose stumbled and fell, hurting her knee against the hard concrete. She let out a loud sound of pain and leaned against the wall.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She didn't answer but removed her long coat from over her leg and we both stared at her now red knee, which was bleeding a bit.

"How was is the church from here?" I asked her.

"I don't know, about two streets" she said breathlessly.

I took a deep breath and picked her up on my arms. She looked at me with surprise as I started walking as fast as I could towards the church. I could feel the warm blood running down from her leg to my arm. I kissed her forehead as I kept on walking. I thought about how scared Rose had to be, I didn't know the feeling but loosing your child, even temporaly, had to be a hard feeling, not nice at all. I didn't want her to feel like way and for some reason, I myself had the need to find this child, I wanted to find Andy. Ok, so maybe he was a bit scary for me but he was a good boy and both Rose and Andy had suffered a lot and they didn't deserve it, they were both great people.

"Now turn left" Rose said and when I did, I saw the quite big church in front of us, just one more street away. I felt weird inside when I saw the cemetery and the woods that sorrounded the church, giving it a extremely frightening look, or at least at night. It was very creepy.

I put Rose down when we reached the tall wooden doors. I tried to open them but they were closed. '_Oh, dammit_' I thought annoyed.

"It's closed" I said.

"Father Turner!" Rose shoutes "Father, please, open up!"

She kept shouting as I tried to find some other kind of entrance, like a broken or opened window. There was a large and tall gate stopping our way to at least the cemetery, and it had a sharp border in the top **[a/n: if you don't get this, it's alright, I just have a bit of trouble trying to describe it, I honestly didn't know the words I needed in English]**. I hesitated; this may be quite dangerous. I tried to climb up at least to reach the top, but I kept falling down, mostly because I wasn't good for that and because of the rain.

"Young man, what are you doing?" an old mand said.

I turned around ans saw the wooden doors opened and a tall old man looking at me from Rose's side.

"Sorri, I was just trying to... Oh, never mind" I said and walked back to Rose's side.

"What bring you here so late, Rose?" he said "Have you decided to follow a life with God?"

"Sorry, but not really, father" she said "Andy is gone, he disappeared a couple of hours ago. We thought he may be here. Please tell me you've seen him"

"I'm sorry, my child, but he's not here"

"Can we come in anyway?" I asked "I would like to search for him here anyway, if you don't mind"

"Of course, come in" he said.

I took Rose in my arms and I felt relief to leave the cold rain behind us. I put Rose down in a bench and unconciously kissed her lips for just a second.

"I'll look for him" I told her "Wait for me here, alright?"

She nodded and the priest put a blancket around her as I felt. I ran up and down any stairs I would found, right in the middle of the darkness, trying to move as fast as I possibly could without actually killing myself by mistake or stumbling, whichI did a lot. Several lightenings illuminated the walls around me from tiem to time but also gave me the feelings of being in a horror movie, in the part in which the psycho chases the main character. I was kind of expecting to see a ghost in some cornir in any minute, but I tried not to think about that, not to let fear take me over. I kept shouting Andy's name but I saw no one at all as I ran through long hallways and stairs.

'_Where the hell is he?_' I thought. I couldn't go back to Rose with empty hands, I could't let her down, not _again_.

I leaned against the window and put a hand over my chest as I licked my dry lips, though my tongue and mouth were also dry. I'd failed, Andy was't there. I'd thought he may have thought that if his dad was an angel, the best place to look for him would be a church, I thought he would be here looking for his father, but obviously Andy was nowhere to be seen.

I could see the cemetery from where I was, the lightenings also illuminated it and the woods around it. My heart skipped a beat when a new idea crossed my head; maybe I was in the right place, but just not in the right place. Yes, I know, that didn't make sense. I was in here, but he may be out there. After all, dead people was down there, not up here.

Rose watched me as I ran down the stairs and asked me something I could understand, I just ran outside as fast as I could. The cold rain hit my skin and chills ran all over my body. I shouted Andy's name and waited for something, _anything_ to happen, but the night was as quiet as before, expect for the thunders. I started running through the graves, which seriously gave me a bad feeling just to look at them, and I tried to avoid even watching the wholes in the ground that were waiting for future corpses but also tried not to fall into one of them, they were deep and no one would probably find until the next day. Who the hell would want to wait in a whole in a ground? Not me, _thanks_.

My heart skipped another beat when I heard a weak voice in the distance, a little boy's voice, Andy's voice. I ran faster, though I didn't understand how that was possible, I felt so tired, as if my legs wouldn't be able to move another inch, but I kept running anyway. I saw his small figure between the graves, he was looking all around him, with his arms around himself. He hesitated when he saw me for the first time, the started running away from me.

"Please, stop, Andy, stop!" I shouted as I tried to breath, but I stumbled and fell down, hitting my head against a grave. I felt very dizzy for several moments and knelt down on the floor, both my hands on my head. I tried to inhale as much air as I could and to focuse my eyes again. I almost died of a heart attack when I saw Andy suddenly standing in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said, I could feel something warm in my forehead and I just guessed it had to be blood because the rest of my body was froozen "But please, just _please_, don't run anymore"

"But I have to find him, my daddy has to be here, somewhere. I see people coming to see their friends here. Daddy has to be here, and he will never lie to me."

"Andy, he's not here. He's in the sky, like your mummy told you. I swear he wants to see you but he can't come here. And I'm sorry if I lied to you, I'll never do it again, I promise... Your mum is dying to see you, he misses you, Andy, you have to come back with me"

He burst out into tears and I bit my lip; what the hell was I suppose to do then?

"I miss him" he said between sobs.

"I know you do..." I said and put my arms around him "But your mum misses you too"**  
**

* * *

**P.S.: writing about the cemetey caused me chills.**

**Oh, and sorry for the delay.  
**


	25. All Over Again

**LAST CHAPTER**

**If you are interesting in owning some of McFLY's music sheets (to play the piano specially), all you have to do is ask for them and leave your email in the mssage. I will send you the sheets as soon as I can, I have about 13 of them.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"You look like crap" Danny laughed.

"Look who's talking" Harry said and laughed at Danny's annoyed face. Danny's face was red and inflamed all around his nose, which was covered with some kind of bandages. I, on the other hand, had also a red nose but not because of blood but because of a cold. I was lying on my bed and my friends has nothing better to do but to bother me while I tried to get some sleep. It'd been about three days since the night of Andy's disappearance and just the day after that, I begun feeling like crap. We had to cancel any show or interview for the next week and I was not stuck on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked.

"The fever is not as bad as before" I said "and I've watched 'Back To The Future' about 4 for times now. Oh, no, wait, 5 times"

"Dude, you are really messed up" Danny said.

"I hope your nose looks like that forever" I said and he stuck her tongue out like a little boy.

"I don't even know how" Tom said "but the fans already know why you are sick... They say someone saw you in the cemetery during the night of the big storm. How the hell do they know that?"

"They are better than paparazzies" Harry said.

"They even know about my Toy-Story boxers" I said.

"And they know what color my toothbrush is, how crazy is that?" Danny said.

"So the fans know about Rose?" I asked, a bit afraid; it someone from school heard about this, and they would, Rose would be in big trouble.

"No, I don't think they do, but they know there's a girl involve" Tom said.

I sighed; well, at least they didn't know everything. I sometimes wonder if they have hidden cameras in my house or something like that, those girls are good.

The bell rang and Harry ran outside the room. I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes for a moment; I felt so tired. I wanted to get better and go to work again as soon as I could, it was kind of ironic how I'd wished for it but now I didn't want it, I missed our music... And I certainly wanted to go back to school and see Rose, at least from the distance again.

"Eer, dude..." Harry said from the door "Should we go?"

"What? Why?"

"Rose is here"

I blushed; oh, damn. I felt like a girl, worrying about how I looked,which had to be just like crap, as Danny had said. I didn't want her to see me like this and I certainly hadn't expected her visit, though I had the feeling we had things to talk about after the night of the storm, I knew sooner or later she would come to me to say something, anything, and she was finally here, but not in the best moment.

"Just go to the livingroom if you want" I said and tried to make my hair look a bit better.

"Don't worry, it won't look better" Danny laughed.

"Your nose is three times the size of mine, so shut up" I said and we both stuck our tongues out at each other.

Rose came in and I quickly put my tongue back to where it belonged, but she saw me and laughed. She was wearing her teacher uniform, looking so pretty, without any sign of any cold. I could hear Andy talking to Tom from the livingroom, asking him to play the guitar. He was also fine, the little kid had a great immune system, apparently mine was the only one that sucked. She shyly sat next to me in the bed and gave me a warm smile. The night we had shared in this same bed seemed to distant, and yet I felt it as if it had happened about ten minutes ago, I could remember her smell, her skin, how beautiful she was and how good she had made me feel. So many things had happened since then and yet here we were again, where everything had begun.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Much better now that you are here" I laughed and she rolled her eyes "I didn't know you were coming... I would have dressed up if I had"

"Oh, yes, sorry about that, Andy insisted in coming, though I knew you were sick. I realized I never got the chance to thank you for helping me that night, I was so happy to have him back and I just didn't realize it then... So here I am"

"It's alright, Rose, I would do it again if you asked me... Though I would probably take an umbrella too"

She hesitated, bit her lip and look away.

"What?" I said.

"I just..." she blushed "You kissed me in the church... And I was wondering... what that meant..."

"I don't know what it meant, it just happened... But if you are trying to ask what I think you are trying to ask, then you should know that I still have feelings for you"

"What about that girl at school?"

"She was just a date for that day... I dumped her anyway... Rose, what are we going to do? I'm tired of fighting, everytime I tried to show you how much you mean to me, you just push me away"

"I've quit"

"Quit what?"

"My job at your school... I found another job in another school. I work with kids now, which is easier, and they let Andy go there for free."

"So... We can be together?" I could feel the borders of lips curving up and I felt a weird urge to laugh.

"I guess, if you want to... I know I said a lot of things and so did you, and I lied and I pushed you away, and I have a three years old son and I'm poor... But I really like you"

"I don't know, Rose... I don't think I'm ready"

She bit her lip again and looked away. I sat in the bed and put my arms around her.

"I'm kidding!" I said and laughed. Hey, I've spent more than 48 hours in this bed, I deserve to have fun and annoy people.

She gave me a killing look and rolled her eyes, but also smile.

"I have an idea... What if we start all over again?"

I smiled "Alright" I said and put out my hand so she could shake it.

"Hi, I'm Rose, I'm teacher and I have a son" she said as she shook my hand.

"Hi, Rose. I'm Dougie, I'm in a band and I love you"

* * *

**The next story is coming _very_ soon, I have even already written the few first chapters, so if you want to keep reading my stories, you won't have to wait too much.**

**Here's the summary: Danny fights with his girlfriend and friends. While crying his heart out, he suffers a serious car accident. When he wokes up in the hospital, Death itself will show him how life will be if he keeps all the anger inside.**

**Thanks for reading this one and reviewing. You guys rock!**


End file.
